


You Needn’t Worry Your Pretty Little Head

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Series: You Needn't Worry Your Pretty Little Head [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate universe doesn't address the war, Bath Sex, Bladder Control, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Severus Snape, Chauvinism, Chauvinism kink, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock & Ball Torture (Mild), Cock Piercing, Cock leash, Collars, Condescending Kink, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Domestic Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Hickeys, Humiliation, Humor, Kneeling, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Magical Sex Toys, Male Lactation, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Explicit Sex, Obedience, Obedience Kink, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character Harry Potter, Out of Character Severus Snape, Paddling, Panties, Panty Kink, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Powerful Harry Potter, Praise Kink, Pregnant Severus Snape, Premonition, Public Submission, Punishment, Rules, Seer Sirius, Semi-Public Sex, Service Kink, Service Submission, Severus loves Harry, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Some Plot, Spanking, Sub Severus Snape, Subspace, Teacher-Student Relationship, Total Power Exchange, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Watersports (sort of), condescension kink, crossdressing (sort of), gender reveal party, insecure sirius, male breasts, micromanagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: Severus is a magical submissive and Harry is his dominant. See the tags.





	1. You Needn't Worry Your Pretty Little Head

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It could be a lot of fun or a great big disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901880) by [99Blackpanther99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99Blackpanther99/pseuds/99Blackpanther99). 



> This work was inspired by the brilliant 99Blackpanther99: check out her story in the link above. I read chapter 32 of her story regarding the history of bloodlines (which is beyond brilliant and you all need to read right now. I won't tell you any spoilers but her story organization is actually inspirational.) and I totally ran wild with the fantasies on this one. In summary: Condescension kink- it is a special type of humiliation kink that is severely under-appreciated. For those unfamiliar with the term, condescension kink can be explained by the title of this story.

Severus had learned long ago that it was useless for him to try and predict his Master’s actions. His Master often told him that he was quite intelligent for a submissive, but he knew that he didn’t hold a candle to his brilliantly unpredictable dominant. Severus was booksmart, but Harry... Harry knew what Severus needed before even Severus knew; in fact, Severus very often didn’t know how much he needed something until after he and Harry had already done so.

 

In a unique situation, Severus was gifted to his dominant when his dominant was only a teenager. Harry was extremely powerful for his age and Severus had lost his family before he came into his inheritance. Albus assumed the role of his legal guardian but did not address his submissive inheritance until Harry came into an early magical inheritance in fifth year, at which point he gifted Severus to Harry, a powerful bloodline dominant who needed a submissive to ground him. 

 

Severus was secretly glad that Albus waited, because he had many suitors in the form of pureblood families trying to buy his submission. He was starting to think that Albus would never find him a dominant, when he discovered the perfect solution: a bloodline dominant with no familial obligations and a strong connection to the “light”. Severus was relieved when he was gifted to his dominant and the other students stopped trying to control him. It was quite difficult to instill respect in his students when his biology would have been happy serving some of the more aggressive teenagers that were practically bred to be obeyed. 

 

Draco was particularly hard to contend with and Severus often chose to ignore his comments rather than argue with him about respect. Draco knew what Severus was and how to properly deal with him. He would not have tolerated Severus insulting or demeaning him in public, and Severus couldn’t imagine refusing Draco if he did decide to take him in hand, even in front of his class. No, it was simply easier to ignore Draco and focus on arguing with Harry instead. Harry was always so reserved until Severus pushed in just the right way to get a reaction. He nearly came in his pants the time Harry told him “There’s no need to call me Sir, Professor.” 

 

Despite their differences, (and maybe a little to Severus’s annoyance) Severus’s inner submissive had no problem recognizing Harry as his dominant, in fact his biology was thrilled to have such a powerful Master. Age, of course, had no impact on his view of his Master: Harry was perfect in every way, and the fact that Harry was able to use Severus to control his own power meant Severus was perfect too. Or so his Master said. The thought made Severus happy. 

 

Severus wasn’t the perfect submissive, but he tried his hardest to please his Master; nothing felt quite like the rush of arousing embarrassment when his Master called him a good boy, and there wasn’t much Severus wouldn’t do to feel that rush. Severus trusted his master implicitly and knew that Harry would never steer him wrong. 

 

For a while when they first bonded, Harry had him assume complete submission and Severus had to take a few months off from teaching to help ground Harry. For the first time in his life, Severus was a kept boy. Harry took two weeks off after their bonding to get control over his new powerful inheritance and Severus still remembers the feeling of absolute submission to another person's will; it was wonderful. He lost all sense of self, all responsibility. All he had to do for those two weeks was exactly as his Master commanded. He ate, slept, even peed when told. His orgasms were completely at his Master’s discretion and he spent two weeks in a warm haze of submission, bubbled away from the outside world. 

 

Eventually, Harry had to return to classes, but he wasn’t ready for Severus to interact with others without him there, so Severus stayed home and took care of their little set of rooms. He cooked for his Master, following a strict menu plan set by his dominant, he tidied up in the mornings, and even did a little decorating. During the day, Harry kept him busy with small tasks around their rooms, and at night he got to eat from his Master’s hand, kneeling by his feet. Harry often took Severus out for walks at night after curfew to ensure privacy. One night, Harry took Severus flying and Severus got to hold on to his Master’s waist and lean into his warmth while they flew through the night air. It almost made up for the crazy tricks his Master executed on the broom. Almost. 

 

After a month of solitude, Harry set up a meeting with Albus on the weekend so Severus could socialize with his Master’s supervision. It went well enough that it turned into a weekly tea with the odd trio. After a little while, Minerva was permitted to join, but Severus spent a lot of that meeting at his Master’s feet, while his Master calmed down and pet his hair. (That part was nice.) To his chagrin, the next invitees were Ron and Hermione, but what Severus thought was going to be fodder for revenge on their hated teacher was actually quite a pleasant afternoon. Harry was calmer around his friends, of course, and Ron, who was raised a pureblood family, was accustomed to bloodline dominants and submissive, while Hermione came from an open-minded muggle family and was happy that Harry and Severus were happy. 

 

At the beginning of the next term, Harry allowed Severus to contribute his lesson plans to the substitute teacher, but refused to allow Severus to contribute any more to the class for the time being. Severus’s attention was his and his alone and all Severus had to worry about was Harry. Every condescending interaction fueled a heat that twisted and coiled in Severus’s gut  and Severus actually came in his pants when Harry explained that the class was currently out of Severus’s hands and he needn’t worry his pretty little head about it. Instead, Harry had Severus take up muggle needlepoint, and gave Severus a big project with scheduled check-in points so Harry could supervise his progress. The end result was a beautiful House of Potter crest that Harry exclaimed only Severus’s long, delicate fingers could have made. The project was such a success that Harry gave Severus smaller naughty portraits to work on, promising Severus that every picture that he finished with perfect precision would then be enacted by the dominant-submissive couple. Harry framed each project on the wall, a constant reminder of Severus’s submission. Severus was happier than he had ever imagined. 

 

Harry was very reluctant to let Severus return to work, but eventually allowed Severus to brew potions for the school when their supply ran low, with strict instructions restricting Severus to two hours of brewing per day, four days a week. Harry accompanied Severus to the laboratory and brought his homework with, but often took breaks to establish that Severus was completely at his mercy. Severus quickly learned how to cast silent, wandless stasis spells to freeze his potions’ progress until his Master was finished using his body. His Master never extended the two hour time limit, regardless of interruptions, so some days were more productive than others. It was freeing, in a way, to know that he wasn’t responsible for meeting a quota or a deadline. His only responsibility was to his Master and his Master decided what he would do and when he would do it. 

 

In his last year of school, much of Harry’s time was consumed with studying for his NEWTs and his increased levels of stress meant that he needed Severus constantly close. His study group, the golden trio, had gotten used to Severus being around simply to serve Harry. Although Severus could never predict how his Master would surprise him next, he did learn an extensive set of basic commands like “kneel” (on his knees), “down” (forehead to the floor), and “present” (kneel down, left hand grasping his right elbow behind his back, head up, eyes down). He learned that a double tap of his Master’s middle and index finger to his Master’s inner thigh meant that Severus was to kneel between his Master’s legs and rest his cheek on the indicated spot, no matter who was with them. Severus learned to ask to speak in the presence of others by resting a hand on his Master’s knee, if they were sitting, or on his upper arm, if they were standing. In short, Severus learned what kind of behavior his Master expected in public. Severus understood that it was very hard for Harry to share him with others, even in the most basic of interactions, and was happy to modify his own actions in order to alleviate his Master’s stress. They were a good pair: the young man who needed control and his boy who could care for him by being cared for. No one grasped what the perfect jerk of embarrassment deep in his belly did to him quite like his Master and no one took care of him half as well. 


	2. My Silly Little Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been some question of the author of the story this work is inspired by taking ideas from my story, therefore I just want to reiterate that seeing as I borrowed the premise and world of 99blackpanther99, absolutely nothing was stolen from my story. If there is any similarity between any future plot from my story and hers, I could only feel flattered that a brilliant author such as her would think the same way that I do. Any current similarities are because I obtained her permission to explore an idea she posed in her story. Fandom is about unity and supporting fellow writers. Fandom is where strangers meet online and become fast friends over shared interests, where strangers become so enthralled by a story that they are inspired to write their own. We’re all here because we love JK’s original series and want to continue to feel that spark of magic we felt the first time we heard about the boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs. There can be no room for negativity when we have hard working authors spending months developing a new world set in our beloved HP universe. The great Albus Dumbledore taught us that love can quite literally save us all. Please try and take that lesson to heart and remember to please be careful about how you phrase your comments and constructive criticism; a badly worded review can ruin a person’s self esteem just like a nice word can make a person’s day. I for one cannot wait to see what else 99blackpanther99 has in store for us, and I continue to read her story while writing my own.

By the time Harry graduated Hogwarts, Severus had become accustomed to living as a house-submissive. He still brewed potions for the school supply but had very much been separated from the mainstream workforce. His Master had decided to pursue a mastery in defense, so they stayed in Hogwarts so that Harry could work under Remus as a junior professor.

 

Severus was quite conflicted when his Master declined his respectful offer to help Harry train for his mastery. His Master told him in no uncertain terms that his submissive could not possibly have much to contribute to his work and his Master’s line of work was no place for a submissive. Severus was torn: it was his Master’s choice to forbid him from helping, but he had years of experience in both teaching and dueling to contribute and while he loved serving his Master, this was the first time he truly felt like his Master did not respect him as a person. He hadn’t really worked all much since their bonding but he understood Harry’s need to provide for him and even understood that Harry recognized more than he did himself that he didn’t exactly enjoy teaching. But he did enjoy potions, which his Master continued to allow him to brew (with restrictions so it shouldn’t become an obligation), and he also enjoyed DADA. He wasn’t as inherently talented as his Master but he spent many years perfecting his skill. Fortunately, their emotional bond, as well as his facial expression, had his Master quickly amending that he did not want Severus exerting himself or putting himself in unnecessary danger, but he would speak to Remus about Severus’s offer.

 

Though his Master initially refused to allow him to expend too much energy, Harry began bringing Severus to his training sessions with Remus. Upon Remus’s suggestion (and Harry’s approval), the powerful young dominant soon found himself facing two opponents per duel. Severus could never bring it up out of respect for his Master, but Harry actually approached Remus to thank him for reminding him that his submissive was a powerful force to be reckoned with. Though Harry was soon able to take both Remus and Severus in a duel without the aid of a wand, Harry was reminded of how special it was that a powerful wizard like Severus chose to put his trust in Harry and submit to him. Harry loved how animated Severus became while dueling, and Remus found himself gagged and bound in a corner during one particular duel when Harry decided to establish his control over Severus. It was clear then that Harry liked to play with his food; he didn’t so much as blink while he bound Remus wordlessly but he allowed Severus to try and play the defensive before he “captured” him and took possession of what he had won.

 

Harry had immense respect for Remus (whose werewolf never batted an eye at any of Harry’s displays of dominance), and a polite Severus soon found a friend in his old classmate, one whom Harry trusted enough to allow Severus to socialize with without Harry present. Tea became a weekly occurrence and over time, they settled into a comfortable pattern with Remus providing exotic teas, and Severus bringing his baked goods. Though Remus protested at first about taking up Severus’s time with preparations, the potions expert explained that his Master very much encouraged Severus to take up domestic hobbies, and baking was almost like preparing potions, except it hopefully tasted better. Remus got to sample Severus’s exceptional concoctions and Severus always brought Harry home a plate of dessert and a fancy cuppa.

 

One week over tea, Remus brought up the possibility of Severus joining him in training other students, but Severus explained that traditionally, submissives did not work, and his Master only made an exception as an extension of his service. Severus existed to serve his Master; no one else would benefit from his time or efforts unless his Master ordered it.

 

Severus learned to tread the fine line between respectful interactions (his Master would not tolerate his submissive acting in a way that would shed a negative light on him) and reserving his service for his Master. To help him, his Master created a set of specific rules to govern his interactions with others, and to remind him that only his Master controlled him.

 

_Rules of interactions:_

_  
_ _1\. You will make it clear that you have a Master: if your Master summons you, you return to him immediately. I am your first and only priority._

_2\. You must clearly explain that you serve your Master and your Master alone. Everyone else is to treat you respectfully, and if anyone does not, you will appropriately chastise that person. You will exhibit your full personality, your wonderful, charming personality, and you'll do exactly as you please as long as it does not violate any of our rules._

_3\. Your Master organizes your social calendar. You will never arrange to meet people without your Master’s explicit direction. If you happen to bump into someone you know, you are permitted to make polite conversation for a limited time (less than 10 minutes), and you will speak to your Master when you come home if you wish to meet that person at a designated time._

_4\. You will not look at or answer any written messages without permission. You will tell your Master who messaged and see if it is acceptable to review and respond. Spoken requests shall be handled in a similar manner._

_5\. All daily interactions shall be reported to your Master before dinner every night. Punishment for infractions will occur before bed._

 

Rule number two was added after a specific incident in the library wherein a very misguided individual tried to enact revenge on the former potions professor, who was peacefully kneeling with his cheek on his Master’s thigh while Harry studied. Said individual found himself bound naked in the Great Hall, where no one was able to undo the spells until they mysteriously fell away the next morning. Harry attached a message in case he was dense enough not to learn his lesson: _Insult my submissive again, and next time you’ll end up in the foyer of the Ministry._

 

Harry also composed a set of rules for days when he felt his control was slipping and he needed Severus to be on his best behavior to calm his dominant. Those days, Harry went into Daddy-Dom mode, and flipped the behavior from Severus serving him, to him taking care of his submissive.

 

_Rules of obedience:_

_1\. You must get up when Master says in the morning and go to the bathroom for him to bathe you._

_2\. You must wait for Master to pick out your clothes and dress you._

_3\. You must eat whatever Master makes for you._

_4\. You may only leave the table when Master has decided you've eaten enough._

_5\. You may only pee when Master gives you permission and you must wait for him to bring you to the toilet._

_6\. You will talk about whatever your Master wants, whether you want to or not. Your will is his._

_7\. You will not make inappropriate faces at your Master. You will never be angry in his presence._

_8\. You belong to your Master. What is yours is his. Whatever he asks, you must answer truthfully, completely, and without hesitation._

 

Severus loved his rules because he had clear instructions with clear consequences, and he trusted his Master to be firm and fair. Harry always followed through and always kept his word, and Severus thrived under his guidance.

 

Some days it only took a few words from his Master to push Severus into subspace and those days were spent in a warm haze of submission, making everything around him feel distant, only the connection to his Master clearly present. On days when his Master’s schedule was less flexible, Severus tried his hardest to remain lucid, but if he did slip into subspace, his Master gently brought him back with soft words of reassurance. Aware of his submissive’s increased vulnerability on those days, his Master often brought him with to his appointments, usually on a collared leash to keep him close and safe.

 

The longer Severus spent as Harry’s submissive, the more he began to see Harry as older and wiser, to the point where he had a hard time understanding that Harry was not the head of every hierarchy in the real world. When it was almost time for Harry to take his exams for his mastery, he was understandably nervous. Severus tried to ascertain what exactly was bothering his Master so that he could lend his assistance, but he had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that another human was the reason for Harry’s distress; in his world, Harry was the Master. His Master commanded others, no one commanded his Master. In his world, no one but his Master decided on the fate of others. He lived to serve his Master and from his point of view, everyone in the school, from the headmaster to Remus, all served to help his Master attain his goals. They were not in charge of his Master; rather, they were his assistants.

 

Harry just viewed Severus’s confused visage and smiled. He twirled Severus around to face the wall and snaked a hand through Severus’s legs, cupping his groin to pull him close. He settled Severus onto his lap, leaving his hand between his submissive’s legs, cupping his crotch.

 

“My silly little boy.” He patted his submissive’s cock through his trousers. “What have I told you about worrying?”

 

“Not to, Master.”

 

“Exactly. You’re far too submissive to worry about such complicated things. What do you have to be concerned with?”

 

“You, Master.”

 

“Perfect. My perfect boy. Knows his place and his priorities.”

 

Harry patted Severus’s cock a few more times and moved to massage the soft area he assumed was his submissive’s perineum.

 

“You just have to worry about me…” He rubbed Severus gently. “...and how I make you feel.”

 

Severus moaned.

 

“Does that feel good, pet?”

 

Severus blushed.

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“My perfect boy.”

 

Severus was well and truly taken care of.

  



	3. But if we get much closer, I could lose control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to challenge myself to write 10 chapters in this story. That may not seem like a lot, but seeing as my optimal story length is about 400 words, this is quite an undertaking for me. I don't really plot out my stories in advance, so if you would like to see something in the upcoming chapters, feel free to mention it in the comments:) Hope you enjoy!

**** Severus’s eyes darted to the left, then to the right. His Master just watched him, his face giving away nothing. He knew that any moment now, his Master could decide their game was over, but he had to try. He shot a wordless giggling curse at his Master (weird things stick with you from your school years) but his Master just laughed dryly, as if he was amused by Severus’s efforts. Harry sent a surge of arousal through their bond.  _ Focus on this.  _

 

Severus faltered in his movements. He tried to shoot an expelliarmus at his Master (useless, he knew Harry didn’t need a wand, but he was also not performing at his optimal capacity) when Harry sent another, stronger surge of arousal through their bond.  _ FOCUS ON THIS.  _ Severus stopped, dead in his tracks. His expelliarmus dissipated before it fully left his wand. 

 

Remus and his submissive watched from the sidelines- Harry and Severus had taken the pair out in seconds and were now facing each other. Harry would win, he always won, but Severus would not capitulate without a fight. 

 

Severus was very conflicted about his next move but he trusted his Master implicitly.  _ Desperate times... _ He turned his wand on a defenseless Remus and Bill. His Master’s eyes followed his movement and widened a little. He knew his Master was calculating if he could disarm Severus before Severus’s spell could hit his captives. They had never involved the losing parties in the duel before. They usually just treated Remus and Bill as a warm up before their own fight. 

 

Harry looked at Severus and contemplated what might happen if he used the bond to influence his submissive. It could disarm him or cause a surge of wild magic. He couldn’t take a chance. Harry raised his hands in surrender. Severus lowered his wand in surprise; he had never won before. And that’s when Harry blinked and the entire room shifted. Remus and Bill found themselves behind a magical shield, with a pile of Severus’s neatly folded clothing. A naked Severus looked up to see his Master holding his wand. 

 

“But-”

 

Harry cut Severus off with a silencing spell. 

 

“I like it when you play dirty. But you forget I was supposed to be in Slytherin.”

 

Harry stalked up to Severus. 

 

“Down.”

 

Severus kneeled, then bowed, and brought his forehead to his Master’s feet. 

 

“I win. I. Always. Win.”

 

Harry looked at Severus, warmth pooling in his groin.

 

“Serve.”

 

Severus kissed his Master’s shoes. Harry circled his submissive predatorily, then gathered Severus’s face in his hands and pulled him up into a rough kiss. 

 

“My brilliant boy.”

__________________________________________________________________

 

A few weeks later, Harry invited Bill and Remus around for tea. Severus was in charge of serving. Bill had offered to help, but werewolf submissives were made differently than magical bloodline submissives. Bill submitted to his alpha sexually, but very much led around his quieter alpha until he needed Remus to take him in hand and keep him in check. 

 

“You’re a terrible influence on my submissive,” said Harry, smirking while Severus poured Bill’s tea. He had, of course, served his Master first. His Master always came first. 

 

“I am a paragon of virtue, Hart, just look at me.” Bill crossed his ankles comically and lifted his pinky finger while sipping his tea. “I could practically outdo any Renaissance submissive.”

 

Harry snorted. Remus swatted Bill on the thigh and Bill snorted. They kissed, and when they pulled away, Bill found himself dressed in a petticoat and layers of skirts. He barked out a laugh and smiled coyly at Remus.

 

“Nauseating, the both of you.”

 

Severus smiled while pouring tea for Remus. His Master was certainly amusing.

 

“We’re nauseating?” retorted Bill. “You dominate poor Severus everywhere. Even during our duels you don’t play fair!”

 

“Now, now, Severus is a full time submissive.” Harry pulled Severus close to him with an arm around his waist. He grabbed the pot of tea from Severus and poured a cup, placing it on the small coffee table near his armchair. “Kneel, pet. I’ll give you some when it’s cooler. Much too hot for you now; you’ll burn yourself.”

 

Harry turned back to Bill. “I take care of my submissive. You fucked during our duel.”

 

“Only after you took us out and trapped us inside an infernal shield so you could stalk your submissive. We needed some way to occupy ourselves.”

 

“Absolutely no control, you werewolves,” said Harry in jest. 

 

Remus blushed a little. He wasn’t as comfortable as Bill was with their werewolf dynamics. In the heat of the moment, it seemed necessary to remind Bill that he was Alpha, but in retrospect, he can’t believe he let Bill coerce him into fucking in front of Severus and Harry, even if the other couple was preoccupied in their own little world. Then again, his submissive was sitting next to him in a petticoat for goodness sake, and he still looked manly and attractive. Maybe Bill wasn’t the most conventional submissive, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

“What were you doing to poor Severus during that duel anyway?” asked Bill.

 

Severus touched Harry’s thigh and Harry nodded at him. 

 

“How are you liking the new arrangements?” Severus asked Bill. Harry snorted at the horrendous deflection.

 

“Well I certainly get to see Remus more, so that’s nice. Only Harry Potter could start teaching at Hogwarts the year he finishes his mastery and completely revolutionize the way the subject is taught.”

 

“It just didn’t make the most sense having practical lessons as part of lectures. Practical sessions are much better individualized, or at least in smaller groups.”

 

Harry had come in with a new lesson plan the month before school started. He proposed splitting DADA into lecture and practice. Lectures, given by Remus, were shared by all four houses until fifth year. All the first years took lessons together, all the second years, and so on. Practical lessons were taught by Harry in individualized groups based on skill level. All students were assessed in the beginning of the school year and split into four tiers within each student year. The lowest tier had the most practical hours and the top tier had the least, so that every student could learn the necessary spells at his or her own pace. There were midpoint evaluations at the middle of each semester so students could move between tiers as needed. 

 

At the end of fourth year, another exam was given where students could attempt to qualify for more advanced defense courses that were geared toward skill level rather than student year. For example, a student with a perfect score would be placed in a class with all other fifth through seventh year students in that category rather than other students in his or her specific year. Remus taught the regular DADA lecture and practical for students who scored less than 50% on the advanced exam, as well as the third tier advanced class for students who score between 50-75% on the advanced exam. Harry taught the second and first tier advanced courses for students who scored 75-90% on the advanced exam, or 90-100%, respectively. They were working on a similar solution for other practical courses but did not want to split up the student years too much.

 

“How was the first week for you, Severus? I heard Harry brought you to his advanced classes.”

 

Severus smiled. “It was.. exhilarating serving my Master in front of some of my former students.” 

 

“Oh, so the new ones didn’t get to meet the formidable Professor Snape?” 

 

“...Well, I wouldn’t say that exactly.”

__________________________________________________________________

 

Harry walked into the first day of class, Severus followed closely behind, his open robes displaying his collar proudly. Harry moved to speak in the front of the class and Severus knelt behind him, slightly to his Master’s left. It was just a precaution, but he always chose to protect his Master’s weaker side.

 

“Welcome to Defense, the practical portion of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Harry Potter and this is Tier 1 Defense. All of you have been qualified to attend this class on your own merit, so for that I say ‘Congratulations’ and I expect great things from all of you. Behind me is my bonded submissive. Some of you,” he said, glancing at the sixth and seventh year students, “have previously met Professor Snape in the potions classroom. I’m sure all of you have heard of his reputation. Antagonize him at your own risk.”

 

Severus glared at the class. He saw a few younger years with wilder imaginations start to sweat.

 

“Say ‘hello’ Severus.”

 

Severus smiled up at his Master. “Hello, Master.” A few of the seventh years students’ jaws fell open. Severus smirked at the class.

 

“And that’s the best you’re going to get from him. Please remove all outer robes and partner off in pairs. These pairs are not permanent, I will adjust as I feel I need to. When you have found your partner, move to the outer edge of the classroom in single file and construct a magical shield around yourself and your partner.”

 

As the students partnered up, Harry observed as they erected shields around themselves. Many found the easy solution of one partner providing the inner shield, and the other the outer shield. Only one pair was able to work together to form a single shield that surrounded them both. 

 

Harry stood in the center of the room and put up a shield around himself and Severus. Severus then moved to touch the palm of his hand to his Master’s back and the shield expanded, growing thicker and more opaque. 

 

“When you allow one partner to assume the leading role, and the other to be supportive, you’ll find your spellwork to be much stronger than either alone. I conduct the shield and my submissive lends me his magic to strengthen it. He chooses to allow me to lead. He chooses to support. Only one pair was able to discover this and execute it properly on their own. Congratulations Mr. Lys and Ms. Vane. 10 points each to Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The rest of you will now practice doing just that, and when you are done and protected, my submissive and I will duel.”

__________________________________________________________________

 

“Tell me you didn’t fuck during the duel!” interrupted Bill. Remus laughed. It was like being with the marauders again. He made a mental note to avoid leaving Bill and Sirius unattended together. Ever. 

 

“Not in front of  _ my students _ ,” hissed Harry, finally picking up Severus’s drink and holding it out for him to sip.

 

“How’d you deal with you getting all riled up like you normally do?”

 

“Let’s just say I gave Severus some accessories that I could focus my magic on when it became too much.”

 

“Oo, poor Severus.”

 

Severus smiled at his Master over the cup of tea, and answered Bill. 

 

“It was worth it.”

“He’s such a good boy, my Severus. He showed a bunch of people how to lend magic. I can’t believe it’s not something routinely taught. But Severus had a grand old time. I nearly pissed myself when he scared the crap out of one of my students. I know it shouldn’t be funny but we were supervising the class, and-” Harry started giggling. “You know how Severus can just appear without you noticing him coming? Well one of my students was in the middle of the spell and his partner was struggling with lending his magic, so-” Harry started laughing in earnest. “So Severus swapped in and- hahaha- I thought the poor fifth year was going to have a stroke- ahahaha- when he noticed, when he noticed whosehandwasonhisback! I had to put up a glamour, I was laughing so hard!” 

Bill was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe, and Remus had tears in his eyes. Five minutes later, Bill managed to gasp out, “I need to see this. To the pensieve! Oh Merlin, I need to start accompanying Remy to classes; he needs more stories like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to see happen next?
> 
> Poll (please answer in the comments): Who would you like to see Sirius paired up with? He is a bloodline, but I shan't reveal if he is dominant or submissive until the next chapter.


	4. Come on now, try and understand the way I feel under your command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the updated tags for spoilers.

A few months into their relationship, Harry was still feeling too possessive to let Severus out in public, so he decided to mark his submissive in an effort to ease his extreme emotions. He had gifted Severus with his collar during their bonding ceremony, a beautifully supple leather band that Severus wore permanently, and he had added the leash soon after for public engagements. But time passed and Harry needed more to settle the overwhelming possessiveness he was feeling. He added small leather cuffs on Severus’s wrists, but those too did not satisfy his dominance, so he continued to look for a solution.

 

One day, after spending hours playing with the tip of Severus’s cock until the submissive was begging for release, unable to control the endless stream of pleas pouring out of his mouth (and completely bypassing his brain), a lightbulb went off in the young dominant’s head. Severus, eyes rolling back in need, was barely able to process the sharp pain in his groin when he opened his eyes in shock to see a thin silver ring coming out of the head of his cock. His Master pressed the sensitive area around the ring, inspecting it for damage, and Severus saw stars.

 

“This is good. I like this.”

 

Harry continued playing with the area as Severus squirmed uncontrollably.  

 

“Mas-” Severus gasped. “Master-”

 

“Yes, pet? This is nice, isn’t it?”

 

Severus watched as his Master conjured up a thin, translucent string of magic that wrapped around the ring in his cockhead. His Master pulled gently.

 

“Ohhhhh..”

 

“Yes, I like this. I lead you around by your cock anyway, now I can make it official. My pretty little submissive.”

 

Severus whimpered as Harry tugged on the string again, more firmly.

 

“Come, love, come.”

 

Severus fell back with the strength of his orgasm.

__________________________________________________________________

 

The first time Harry used their special leash in public, Severus looked like a proper submissive, a collar on his neck and a healthy flush on his cheeks, like he was made for sex. His Master took pleasure in reminding him that he was. He existed to serve his Master and this was the most basic form of service. His Master was kind enough to let him explore other areas of service, but he knew that other submissives were not as fortunate. He doubted that the young Master Malfoy’s submissive would be treasured as he was. He doubted that Master Malfoy’s submissive would get to experience the constant pleasure his Master ~~tormented~~ provided him with. His Master spent the afternoon gleefully tugging on his sensitive cock, with no one the wiser. The leash was completely invisible and Severus preened at the way his Master wanted to show him off in public. After a successful afternoon, the leash became standard accoutrement for Harry to focus his magic on. When his Master’s magic threatened to overwhelm him; his Master turned the excess power on his submissive, and all Severus had to do was enjoy. He truly loved being a submissive.

__________________________________________________________________

 

When Harry found out that Charlie Weasley was a bloodline dominant, he quickly set himself the task of setting him up with Sirius, the only bloodline submissive born to the House of Black. Sirius had run away at seventeen and had kept his inheritance a secret, fearful of his family selling him to the highest bidder. Harry had discovered his status by accident, one of the many abilities that accompanied his own inheritance, and planned to approach him about bonding to Charlie, who had returned from Egypt to learn from his father about becoming the next head of family. Bill, though he was the eldest child, was a bonded submissive, therefore Charlie was next in line.

 

“Two Weasleys with two marauders?” Severus mused, under his breath. “The world won’t know what hit them.”

 

Harry looked at his submissive. “You know, I should record you for all the people who think I’ve domesticated you.”

 

Severus smiled.

 

“Maybe Master would consider consulting Remus before intervening.”

 

Harry kissed Severus.

 

“Fine, Fine. Absolutely no faith in me, I say, no faith. I just don’t want Ron to find out about it before they’ve had a proper go.”

 

“Master knows that my lips speak only what he bids.”

 

“So dramatic, Severus, I love it.”

 

Severus surrendered to another kiss until his Master pulled away and smiled.

 

“Practically building ourselves a family.”

__________________________________________________________________

 

The next night, Harry took Severus out to meet Ron and Hermione at the Hog’s Head. Harry ordered a firewhiskey for himself and a butterbeer for Severus. As a rule, he didn’t allow Severus to consume alcohol.

 

“Going strong tonight!” said Ron, spotting Harry’s whiskey as he walked into the bar. “I’ll have whatever he’s having, and put it on his tab.”

 

Hermione followed after, smiling apologetically, and kissed ‘hello’ to Harry and Severus. Harry only growled a little. They were making progress! She had worn Harry down over time, persisting even after Severus explained that his Master’s rules governing his interactions were non-negotiable. Severus thought she might have a conniption if she ever found out about his jewelry. She was surprisingly comfortable with their relationship but even she had limits.

 

Hermione took off her coat and ordered a butterbeer after making sure Harry was okay covering their night out. He always was, but she always checked. She was also very mindful of including Severus in the group. She couldn’t bear the thought of all of them drinking hard liquor while Severus nursed his milky beverage. She probably minded more than Severus, who was simply happy that his Master was having a good time. He didn’t really need that much more in life.

 

“How’s teaching, Harry? Who’d have thought that you would end up back at Hogwarts- well I say back, but you never really left- and I would end up in the Ministry?”

 

“Hermione, we all predicted you would end up in the ministry- it’s about time we had a competent Minister.”

 

“Oh hush you, I’m just a mid-tier employee.”

 

“Yeah and Mycroft Holmes just occupies a minor position in the British government.”

 

“How did you- that’s classified information, Harry.”

 

“The show on the telly is classified information? I think you got a headstart on the drinks tonight ’Mione.”

 

“They’ve made a show about him? That’s actually quite brilliant, no one believes what’s on telly.”

 

“Alright Sweetie, let's get you some food to coat your stomach and bring the conversation away from work. Remember, it’s a night out.”

 

They could always rely on Ron to suggest food as a universal remedy. After Ron had eaten his weight in bar food, Hermione recovered enough to ask, “Did you say that you and Severus watch telly?”

 

“Master enjoys Sherlock BBC as well as the Great British Bake Off.”

 

“We watch it together so I can give Severus new recipes to try out.”

 

“How did you get it to play in Hogwarts?”

 

“Why don’t you ask my brilliant submissive?”

 

Severus blushed. “Muggles have a concept called live-streaming where the show can play on any host website. I was able to charm the television we purchased to play as if it is live-streaming. It’s minor spellwork compared to what Master is working on. There is a muggle-born businessman who claims he can bring Wifi to Hogwarts using a small router directly outside the property and a strong amplification charm. He’s working with Master on manipulating Hogwart’s magic to allow electronic access. It’s an ongoing project.”

 

“Do you think he can bring it to the ministry? How can I get in touch with him?”

 

“I don’t know enough about the details, but I don’t see why not. His name is Steven; I can send you his contact information when we get home later. He made this very popular product, I forget the name. It sounded like a fruit of some sort.”

 

Harry discretely tugged on Severus’s special leash, but Severus managed to focus back on the conversation to hear Hermione’s next question.

 

“Not Steven Jobs? Creator of Apple?”

 

“Oh yes, that’s him!”

 

“Steve Jobs is a wizard?!”

 

“American born. He attended Ilvermorny.”

 

“He’s brilliant!” exclaimed Hermione.

 

“Should I be jealous?” asked Ron.

 

Hermione laughed and smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder.

 

“Me with an American? Can you imagine?”

__________________________________________________________________

 

After a long night in the pub, Harry and Severus returned home, Severus supporting his Master’s dead weight as Harry slumped himself across his submissive’s torso.

 

Harry snapped his fingers. “I need a sober-up potion. Fetch.”

 

Severus ran to get one from the medicine cabinet. When he returned to see his Master slumped over the couch, he quickly kneeled down and presented the vial to his Master. Harry needed a little help, but he was able to swallow the potion and sobered up almost immediately: Severus was very good at what he did.

 

Harry left Severus kneeling by the couch and took a few minutes to get two glasses of water that they drank before he led Severus by his leash into the loo. He started filling the tub and stripped his submissive, moving behind him and grabbing a hold of his cock. He pushed his own fully clothed body against his submissive’s and aimed Severus’s cock at the toilet.

 

“Release,” he commanded.

 

When Severus was empty, Harry moved to relieve himself, first stripping out of his clothing. He had just started pissing when a loud squawk from outside his window startled him, causing him to swing around in surprise, spraying Severus with urine.

 

His submissive glared at him.

 

“I’m starting to think your Mastery subject has made you paranoid.”

 

Harry took one look at his submissive and a laugh bubbled out of his throat uncontrollably. Before long he was in tears, leaving a disgruntled Severus to let in the infernal owl who pecked his fingers when he didn’t have a treat on hand.

 

“Mr. Weasley has sent a correspondence.”

 

“That muppet!” exclaimed Harry. “Where does he find these owls? To deliver to someone in the toilet?!” He bent over laughing, clutching his sides.

 

When the tub was finally full and Harry had calmed down, he took Severus into the deep water, washing him delicately from head to toe. He then gave Severus strict instructions on how to wash his Master, and let Severus bring him off with a soapy washcloth. Severus’s own cock, his ring glinting in the water, was left unattended.

 

When they finished their bath, Harry summoned heated towels to wrap around his submissive first, and then around himself. They made a brief stop in the kitchen where Harry instructed Severus to open the letter from Ron and read it out loud.

 

_Hey Mate,_

_Thanks for tonight. You look good and so does_ _~~Snape~~ ~~Profes~~ ~~your~~ _ _Severus. Send my best._

_Ps- Mione wants to meet the inventor of_ _~~orange a~~ _ _Apple._

_Ron_

 

“You’ll answer her in the morning.”

 

Harry led Severus into the bedroom, still naked, and instructed him to present.

 

Severus, expecting punishment, quickly climbed up on the bed and kneeled in the center, bringing his head down to the mattress, and his hands spread toward the corners of the bed. His Master then bound his wrist cuffs to the rings on that extended from the corners of the bed.

 

“Why are you receiving punishment, submissive?”

 

“I don’t know, Master.”

 

“Did I not give you warning earlier? Try to recall.”

 

Severus was quiet for a moment.

 

“I told Miss Granger I would write to her when we returned home, Master.”

 

“And which rule does that violate, submissive?”

 

“The fourth rule of interactions, Master.”

 

“Which is..?”

 

“I will not look at or answer any written messages without permission. I will tell my Master who messaged and see if it is acceptable to review and respond. Spoken requests shall be handled in a similar manner.”

 

“And how was this request handled, submissive?”

 

“On my own, Master.”

 

“Are you ever to handle anything on your own, submissive?”

 

“No Master. I’m sorry, Master.”

 

“I think you need a reminder that I am the one and only authority in your life.”

 

“Yes, Master. Please correct me.”

 

“Before I do, there is one more rule you’ve broken.”

 

Severus was at a loss. He wasn’t sure what he had done wrong.

 

“The seventh rule of obedience _:_ You will not make inappropriate faces at your Master. You will never be angry in his presence.”

 

Severed paused indignantly.

 

“You micturated on my person!”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You pissed on me!”

 

“I _marked_ you. You are mine and I have the right to indicate that in any way I see fit.”

 

Severus acquiesced. He accepted his Master’s word as law.

 

“You’ll get twenty with the paddle, but first I think I’ll warm you up with my hand.”

 

Severus did not respond. Punishment had started and his Master had not asked him a direct question. He was forbidden from speaking until it was over.

 

Harry started spanking Severus with even, heavy slaps to each cheek and thigh until he had Severus teetering on the edge of subspace. It took one hit with the paddle to send him over completely.

 

“Check in, pet.”

 

“M’good Massser...” slurred Severus.

 

Harry loved to see his perfectly poised submissive lose control. He loved to see him give in to his nature.

 

“My good boy. Nineteen more now. You don’t have to count.”

 

By number eighteen, Severus had silent tears streaming down his face, but his Master already recognized the difference between catharsis and pain. This was pure release. He could take much more, but punishment for them was less about pain and more about reestablishing control. When Severus broke a rule, he upset the balance of power. Punishment was about putting everything back to rights and restoring their proper dynamics.

 

After the punishment was over, Harry released Severus’s wrists from the bed posts, massaging Severus’s arms and legs as he brought his submissive out of his punishment position. He wiped Severus’s face with a warm cloth and bound his wrists to each other, spooning up behind his submissive, tucking the older man’s head under his chin. One of the things Severus loved most about punishment was getting to fall asleep while in subspace. It was wonderfully peaceful and he always woke up so content and rested.

 

Most of the following day was spent in obedience mode with Harry caring for Severus’s every want, and when it came time for Harry to patrol the corridors at night, he brought Severus with on collar and leash. Underneath his robes, his submissive had a magic egg vibrating deep inside his arse. Harry had tasked Severus with keeping quiet so as not to alert any rule-breakers of their approach. It was not an easy task. Still, Harry commanded it and Severus made it so; such was the nature of their relationship.

 

They were almost at the end of the shift and Harry had been slowly decreasing the vibrations incrementally until it was a pleasant buzz on Severus’s admittedly overstimulated inner walls. They had caught two Slytherins fraternizing in an alcove and would be serving detention with Hagrid the next day. Harry loved assigning Slytherin rule-breakers to Hagrid because they were always so indignant about it. Harry was convinced that they were more deterred by the fact that Hagrid ran their detention than by the detention itself. With ten minutes to the end of his shift, Harry suddenly turned the vibrator up to the maximum setting and Severus let out the smallest squeak Harry ever heard. In fact, he had heard mice that were louder than his submissive.

 

He turned to his submissive with an evil grin on his face. “Tomorrow’s another night. Maybe you can come then.” He turned off the egg and stalked away, pulling on Severus’s leash to follow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahahahaa I’m so sorry for that pathetic explanation of joining magic and internet. It went a lot worse than expected lol.
> 
> Did we all have a good laugh before the punishment scene?


	5. Make me scream, take me down, no one's watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's make a scene  
> Like the movies in our dreams  
> Make me scream  
> Take me down, no one's watching  
> Close your eyes  
> Play it back and rewind
> 
> “Obvious” by Hey Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you see any glaring grammatical errors:)

 

Harry watched as the shield dissipated around two of his students for the third time, waiting to see if they could work it out on their own.

 

“You’re not lending me enough power!”

 

They couldn’t. 

 

“Mr. Averyn, you will be silent this instant and listen closely. Your partner must trust you in order to properly share her power with you. Judging by this display, I would say she has adequate reason not to feel comfortable sharing her power with you. In order to work on trust, you will switch now to the supporting role so that you may come to understand her perspective. Ms. Williams, cast the spell. Mr. Averyn, behind her. Place your hand on her back and open up your magic. It’s not so easy, is it? Severus!” Harry snapped his fingers, calling his submissive over. “Show Mr. Averyn what a good supporter does.”

 

Harry turned to address the class. 

 

“You will all try switching positions with your partner now. This will not only help you understand each other, it will also help you determine who is better in the leading role and who in the supporting role. I’d like to stress that these roles are not permanent. Although I advocate for predetermined roles to establish comfort and routine, the fact is that some of you may be better leading in certain types of magic and supporting in others. If any of you have trouble in either role, please try to switch and work it out amongst yourselves. This is an advanced class and I expect you to exercise your problem solving skills. That being said, if you are experiencing any discomfort of any sort with your partner, I encourage you to approach myself or my submissive if you need help. All information will be held in confidence. 

 

“Practice maintaining your shield while casting offensive spells for the next forty minutes, and remember that the supporter is pouring his or her magic into the shield while the caster shifts his or her power to the offensive spells. Neither is an easy task. Supporters: remember that when you open the bonds between yourself and your partner, it will be much easier to sense when your partner needs more power and to guide your power to areas that need strengthening. Casters: remember that the more your partner trusts you, the easier it will be to rearrange their power and use it where you need it most. 

 

“I will be assessing you now and reassigning pairs next week as I see fit. You will have time at the end of class today to make an argument on why you should stick with your current partner, should you so desire. As you were.”

 

After forty minutes, Harry had gathered an idea of which pairs needed to be rearranged and which were working well together. He banished the dividers to the edges of the room and gathered his students in the middle. 

 

“Is there anyone here who believes he or she has found an excellent match in his or her partner and would like to present an argument against reassignment?”

 

A seventh year Ravenclaw stepped forward, followed by a small fifth year Hufflepuff. He dwarfed his partner’s small frame but they looked very comfortable together. 

 

“Mr. Romanovsky.”

 

“I would like to remain working with Cathy, Sir.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve come to establish a level of comfort with her, Sir. I trust her to guide my magic appropriately and believe that I perform optimally when supporting her.”

 

“And in the leading role?”

 

He blushed but raised his chin high and explained, “Her power is too much for me to handle; I can’t get a strong enough hold to direct it. I much prefer to be guided.”

 

“I approve. You will continue working together next week. 10 points to Ravenclaw, Mr. Romanovsky, for bravery. I know that was not easy to admit.”

 

The seventh year ducked his head. 

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

They returned to the perimeter of the circle. 

 

“Anyone else? Ah, yes, Mr. Lys and Ms. Vane.”

 

“Thank you, Sir. We would like more time to establish which areas we perform better in before exploring other options.”

 

“Are you in agreeance, Mr. Lys?”

 

Aiden Lys did not look like he wanted to explore any other options. He looked like it pained him to hear her say so. 

 

“Yes, Professor Potter, I would appreciate more time with Lavinia.”

 

Harry approved their request. Next came two girls from Gryffindor who explained that they trust each other and want to continue working together.  

 

“Denied. You are comfortable with each other, but you are complacent. You both need to step out of your comfort zones to succeed.”

 

They looked crestfallen but Harry refused to let that affect him. They would understand soon enough. 

 

Harry approved one more pair that worked well together and denied two pairs that he felt could improve with different partners.  

 

“Next week you’ll be dueling in class. I’ll announce new partners at the beginning of the session.”

 

“But how will that be fair, Sir?” asked a fifth year Slytherin. “Some of us will be in pairs with complete strangers and some will be practiced partners.”

 

“And then you’ll finally understand what a real duel is like. Class dismissed.”

 

As the class emptied out, Harry gathered his submissive’s things and sent Severus back to their rooms while he waited for his next class. Harry only brought Severus to his top tier class, as his submissive needed to understand that teaching was no longer his responsibility. He sent Severus home with a schedule for the afternoon. First, his submissive was to rest for thirty minutes with a book of his choice from his Master’s approved list. His Master preferred him to read leisure novels as opposed to academic material but had consented to Severus reading about the history of Bloodlines or psychology texts about dominant and submissive relationships. His Severus was a Ravenclaw at heart. Next, Severus was tasked with cleaning their bedroom and bath, followed by preparing a picnic lunch for himself and his Master. Harry preferred to supervise Severus’s chores but there were only so many hours in the day. After lunch, Severus would be sent home with a new list of afternoon activities that typically included preparing dinner, cleaning the living room, and an hour of recreation, such as knitting, baking, and most recently, embroidering.

 

Harry had instructed Severus to start with their pillows, embroidering the big one with the word “MASTER” in a sprawling cursive and the little one with the word “pet”. He had also tasked Severus with enhancing his undergarments with the words “property of Harry Potter” and next week’s project entailed embroidering the inside of his coat with the words “If found, please return to Harry Potter.” Since Harry’s top tier class only met twice a week, Severus had adequate time to focus on his domestic hobbies and even to experiment a little. His most recent creation was a see-through pillow that had the words “Master and pet” inside the center of the pillow with two stick figures, one standing and one kneeling, directly underneath. Harry had loved it. 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Harry had gone ahead and introduced Charlie to Sirius, acting as Sirius’s guardian, which made Sirius uncomfortable with how comfortable he was letting Harry make choices for him. Still, he had reservations about dating a bloodline dominant. Sirius had never embraced him submissive side and could not imagine living Severus’s life. He was understandably nervous about giving up his major decisions and had no wish to give up his day to day decisions. 

 

“I haven’t submitted to anyone ever. I’m not sure I know how.”

 

“You, my dear, are what I like to call a brat,” replied Charlie. “Have you met my siblings? Do you think my life would be complete without pranks and hijinks? I don’t think I would be a good match for someone completely obedient like Severus. I much prefer my partner make me earn his submission, and I do believe that you’ll make me work for it. I don’t want you to give up your personality; in fact, I’d like to spend some time getting to know you before we make any major decisions involving our bloodlines. Can I take you out for coffee? I promise I’ll bring him home at a normal hour,” teased Charlie, winking at Harry. 

 

Sirius blushed. Maybe he didn’t want actual decisions taken away from him but the fantasy and humiliation of it were very attractive. And Charlie was VERY attractive. Sirius loved the rugged look. 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Life moved on status quo until one day, Harry’s morning class was interrupted by a frantic missive bidding Harry to come to the headmaster’s office without delay. Harry left Severus in charge of his class and ran to meet Dumbledore. 

 

When Harry returned to his classroom after a whirlwind morning of solving a magical emergency in the headmaster's office, Severus appeared outwardly calm but Harry immediately knew that something was off about his submissive. His eyes looked lost and far away, so Harry quickly called over his top student to watch the class while he took his submissive into the adjoining office. 

 

Harry pulled Severus onto his lap, cupping his groin in a show of ownership and curled Severus’s head into his neck, laying his chin on Severus’s hair. 

 

“My poor baby,” he said after a few minutes of quiet cuddling. “Is it a little better now? I’m so sorry I had to leave you, but it’s all taken care of now and it won’t happen again.”

 

Severus whimpered a little. 

 

“I’ll be speaking to Mr. Lys after class about being the designated supervisor if I’m ever called away. You won’t ever need to be more than an assistant again. I’m sorry I didn’t think about the shock to your system being in charge would cause. It won’t happen again, my little submissive. I know you weren’t meant to lead.”

 

It was quite a struggle all those years Severus had to be in charge of his classes and they often left Severus foul-tempered and unsettled. The last few years had been good to him and Harry had not considered what leaving Severus in charge would do him. It had been a grave mistake. 

 

“I think we’ll take off for a few days to get you properly settled. You’ll need a reminder of your place and more supervision than usual. Remus can cover my lower classes and I’ll return on Friday for the advanced classes. Does that sound good, my love?”

 

Severus made an interesting noise and half-nodded his head but Harry didn’t think he was processing anything but his Master’s warm touch and the vibrations of his chest as he spoke. 

 

“My beautiful boy.”

 

They sat there for a while until the class was over and Harry emerged from his office with a blindfolded, earmuffed submissive attached closely to his side. Severus wasn’t ready to face the class. What he needed right now was his Master. 

 

“I apologize for the disturbance this morning. I was called away on urgent business by the headmaster. We’ll pick up on Friday with a review of the concepts from this session. Class dismissed. Mr. Lys, please stay behind.”

 

Harry waited until the class emptied out to speak to Aiden about designating him to watch the class should something like this happen again. 

 

Aiden agreed to the arrangement, keeping his eyes on his professor and respectfully away from the kneeling submissive. He had impeccable manners. It was only when they parted ways that Aiden wished a speedy recovery for the great dominant’s submissive in the old tongue.

 

Harry looked at his student in surprise. 

 

“I’ve not yet had an inheritance, Sir,” explained Aiden. “I’ll be seventeen in a month.”

 

“I’ve no doubt you’ll make an incredible dominant, and if you need anyone to talk to, my office is open to you.”

 

Aiden felt a slight tingle as his professor sampled a bit of his magic.

 

“I’ve keyed you into the wards.”

 

Aiden looked at his Professor’s slightly glowing hand, startled. 

 

“You-?”

 

“Your inheritance will bring many talents.”

 

“What if I’m not a dominant, Sir? My bloodline is mixed.”

 

“Submissives inherit their own set of talents that are not generally shared with the public. Possessive dominants, you understand. My Severus has always been very perceptive to people’s emotions-it’s an important ability for a submissive to be able to predict how best to please his dominant- and he inherited a strong gift for legilimency. Remember that submissives are the strongest of us all. They have a natural talent for sharing their magic with others and possess an incredible amount of bravery to trust others so implicitly. There is no shame in being a submissive, but if I’m correct, one day you’ll discover all of this about your own partner. Take care, Mr. Lys.”

 

Harry tugged twice on his pet’s leash, indicating that Severus should stand, and he led his blind and deaf submissive back to their rooms. The more Severus had to rely on his Master, the more he settled back into his proper role. He stayed close to his Master, only the feeling of his Master’s touch settling the uncomfortable buzzing he felt underneath his skin. 

 

When they arrived back at their set of rooms, Harry removed the blindfold so that Severus could watch his Master moving around the apartment. Harry flicked his hand and Severus gasped as a low buzzing started in the head of his cock. His Master really thought of everything. Focused on the sensations, Severus was able to spend the next hour calmly watching his Master prepare lunch for them and then was thrilled to eat from his Master’s hand. 

 

After lunch, Harry took his submissive into the toilet for release and then stripped his submissive, warming the apartment with a blink. He ran his hands all over Severus’s body and paused to tweak his nipples. Severus let out a gasp at the sharp pain, and just like last time, he looked down in shock to see a ring through each nipple. 

 

“These are mine. All of you, every part, big or small, is mine. You don’t ever have to be anything more than mine. That is your place.”

 

Severus sighed happily as Harry cupped his cheek. Their lips met and Severus was absolutely yielding; so soft and passive to his Master’s rough possessiveness. 

 

“Mine.”


	6. The pleasure is worth all the pain

****“Triple date! Triple date!”

 

“Settle down,” said Remus, slapping Bill’s ass. “You’d best not give your brother any trouble now. And I don’t want to hear about you roping Sirius into any shenanigans. He doesn’t have any practice being a submissive and I don’t want you teaching him the wrong habits.”

 

“I’m flattered you think that I would be the one instigating a prank involving a marauder and little old me,” replied Bill, batting his eyes comically.

 

“Behave,” said Remus, staring him down.

 

Bill tilted his head to the right, baring his neck.

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

__________________________________________________________________

 

“Now Severus, I know you’re my good boy, and I want you on your best behaviour tonight.”

 

“Yes, Master,” replied Severus demurely.

 

“What’s in the past is in the past,” continued Harry, attaching Severus’s leash to his collar. “Sirius is not the same person he was at fifteen. Both of you have come into similar inheritances but ended up in very different situations. He does not come from a family that tolerated submissive inheritances and he’s only now learning about what it truly means to be cared for. Life has not been kind to him, but I know that I can count on you to be a good influence. Remember that your actions reflect on me as a dominant.”

 

“Of course, Master. I wouldn’t dream of disrespecting someone in my Master’s favour. I hope,” Severus paused, embarrassed.

 

“What is it, pet?”

 

“I worry that Remus will not care for my company now that he has Sirius and Bill has Charlie.”

 

“Never, love. Remus would never do that. Just pretend like you’re back in first year and all these boys are equally nervous about meeting new people. You all have the potential to become fast friends. Sirius is worried about making a good impression today. Remember that he is the outsider breaking into the pack; you, my love, are already one of us. You’re mine,” said Harry, pulling his submissive up off his knees and into a kiss. “My beautiful pet.”

__________________________________________________________________

 

“Please calm down.”

 

“What if they hate me? What if they don’t accept me?”

 

“This is your best friend you’re talking about. And my brother! They can’t hate you, you’re family.”  

 

“And Snape, he-”

 

“Severus belongs to Harry. He’s not the same person you knew back in school. If Harry accepts you, which he will because you’re his godfather, Severus does too. That’s their relationship.”

 

“I haven’t been much of a godfather. I wasn’t even around for the first thirteen years of his life and now he doesn’t even recognize me as more than a submissive. He acted as my guardian for goodness sake when giving me to you.”

 

“Which means you are under his protection. You have to stop thinking about these things the way you were taught and learn to trust your instincts. Did anything feel wrong about Harry giving you to me?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Then your submissive side is perfectly comfortable with everything happening here. It wouldn’t hurt to get in touch with your inner submissive; in fact, it would make today go a lot easier for you.”

 

“I want to, I just-”

 

“Down, boy.”

 

Sirius fell to his knees.

 

“There he is. My beautifully trained submissive. It comes naturally to you.”

 

Sirius tried to smile but he was still too anxious. He need Charlie to push him further into his submissive headspace. He was slowly learning that getting in touch with his submissive side made life simpler, more carefree. All he had to do was focus on Charlie and his orders. As a submissive, nothing was his responsibility. That was a heady feeling for a person who spent twelve years in prison reliving every little thing he’s ever done wrong in his life.

 

“It’s our first time going out in public as dominant and submissive, and I believe you’re ready to wear my collar.”

 

Sirius looked up, emotions flying across his face. _Nervousness, excitement, anxiety, anticipation._ This was it. Everyone would know he belonged to his dominant.

 

“You have absolutely nothing to live up to. You are mine and all you need to be today is mine. You follow my orders and you do not heed anyone else’s opinion. It is mine that matters and I believe in you.”

 

Charlie pulled out a gorgeous maroon collar made of dragon-hide. It was from a verified seller that he knew only harvested parts from dragons that died of natural causes. He gently wrapped it around his submissive’s neck and paused before buckling it.

 

“When we bond, this buckle will cease to exist. This will stay on forever.”

 

Sirius inhaled the scent of his dominant; rather, his master, and the leather that promised him eternity. The thought of belonging to Charlie like that, of effectively being his slave, was more enticing than it should be. He grew hard in his trousers at the repeat fantasy that ran through his head at night. He trusted Charlie not to take advantage of his submission, but wished the man had a few less scruples. Even though he knew those scruples were the reason he trusted Charlie enough to submit to him, this waiting to have sex until they bonded was a frustrating game.

 

When Charlie finally secured the collar around his neck, Sirius had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. As soon as he got himself under control, his unpredictable dominant pulled him into a deep kiss and… he popped another boner. Charlie looked down at his submissive’s groin.

 

“Perfect. Everyone will know that you’re a well-kept submissive. And this,” he said, slipping two fingers under Sirius’s collar to tug lightly. “This will let them know that you’re mine.”

__________________________________________________________________

 

Harry and Severus met Remus and Bill at Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Harry looked at the garish decor in amusement, watching Severus try his hardest to reign in his facial expressions. Remus smiled when they came in, but Bill just stood in his spot, grumpily rubbing his ass-cheeks. Remus swatted his seemingly sore ass, prompting Bill to greet the new arrivals.

 

Severus moved toward Bill to sympathize, politely noting the three kneeling cushions and inquiring if Bill was going to be kneeling for their outing.

 

“My Alpha would like me to make Sirius feel comfortable. He would _not_ like me to make trouble, and felt that I needed a warning before we came here,” explained Bill, pouting.

 

“Cheer up, there’s good pastries here and loads of.. fat babies on the walls.”

 

Bill snorted.

 

“They’re called cherubs.”

 

Severus, looking around in disgust. He understood students coming here, they didn’t have many options for their outings, but he couldn’t for the life of him understand why six male adults had to dine in a place that looked like it was designed by the devil herself. He supposed Umbridge must have felt at home here in the pink pits of hell. Had his Master really picked the venue or was this Bill’s idea of a joke?

 

“Fat. Ugly. Toddlers….....with wings.”

 

Bill smiled right as Charlie appeared outside the door with Sirius behind him wearing a unique maroon collar.

 

Charlie put a hand flat on Sirius’s back and said something Bill was too far away to hear.

 

“Check in.”

 

“Green, Sir,” replied Sirius.

 

“And if you need my attention immediately?”

 

“I say ‘Charlie’, Sir.”

 

“And your safeword?”

 

“James, Sir.”

 

“And otherwise?”

 

“I do as you say and do my best to obey. Sir,” he added.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Sirius blushed.

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

Charlie opened the door to let Sirius in, who entered, then waited for Charlie to step forward and grab his hand.

 

Bill made an attempt to rush forward toward his brother but was yanked back by Remus with a stern “Don’t ambush them.”

 

When the new couple finally approached the small pink tables (they had pushed two together to accommodate their group), Bill pulled his brother and Sirius into a bear hug. He was so excited that Remus couldn’t find it in himself to reprimand him again.  

 

“You get to sit with us,” said Bill, pointing to the pink cushions in an effort to make Sirius comfortable.  

 

Harry gave Sirius a hug and then it was Remus’s turn.

 

“So good to see you. I’m so happy you found Charlie. You deserve to be happy. You are happy, yeah? And you know how to tell me if you’re not.”

 

Bill whipped his head around as Sirius nodded.

 

“You asked him that in front of my brother?! After all the warnings you gave me. My arse is probably still red and you’re here insinuating that my brother would hurt him?”

 

“I’m glad he did, Bill,” interrupted Charlie.  “It’s important for Siri to have a strong support group. You wouldn’t understand; you’re not a bloodline submissive. You haven’t met any terrible bloodline dominants, but believe me, they exist. Don’t judge an entire species based on Harry here. How’re you doing, Hart?” he asked, kissing Harry’s cheek.

 

“Fantastic. Over the moon that it’s working out for you two. Right, Sev?”

 

Severus smiled at Charlie and ducked his head in greeting.

 

“Master Weasley, Sirius.”

 

Sirius poked his head out from behind Charlie.

 

“Sev’rus,” he greeted with a blushing nod. “I…”

 

“Let’s not even mention it. Master gave me a fresh start, I hope Master Weasley can give you yours. We’re just two submissives out with our Masters for lunch.”

 

“Hey!” interjected Bill.

 

“Two submissives and a very toppy bottom out with our Masters and Alpha for lunch.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Two and a half submissives out with our dominants for lunch,” conceded Severus.

 

Lunch proceeded on that teasing note, with Harry ordering for himself and Severus (naturally), Bill ordering for himself and Remus (to be expected), and Charlie asking for Sirius’s order before confirming with the wait-staff. They received an assortment of sandwiches, along with a variety of pink confections, and six pink cups full of deliciously rich hot chocolate that Severus was surprised to find was not pink. Harry fed Severus a sandwich and allowed him a lick of frosting from his Master’s finger. He didn’t often allow Severus sweets; they weren’t good for him. He did allow Severus most of his hot chocolate after he deemed it cool enough for Severus to drink from. He doted on his submissive, wiping Severus’s mouth and alternating between feeding Severus bites of his food and sips of his drink while maintaining his part in the group conversation. Bill ended up in Remus’s lap, eating from his Alpha’s plate until Remus noticed him ~~playing footsie with~~ annoying the shit out of his brother, at which point he threw Bill back onto his kneeling pad with a warning smack to his ass. Sirius watched this all with wide eyes, taking in the different dynamics within the group and noting which aspects he enjoyed and which he did not.

 

A lot of what Severus did was a nice fantasy for him, maybe something he would like to try for a weekend with Charlie in the privacy of their own home (when they got a home together) but not something he wanted on a daily basis. He couldn’t imagine not being allowed to drink from his own cup or being denied dessert when everyone else was having, but Severus just smiled at his Master like the sun rose and set on his command. Sirius understood enjoying humiliation, but this was not the good kind for him. Bill, on the other hand, was downright disrespectful to Remus, blatantly disobeying orders and constantly making a scene. He knew Bill wasn’t a bloodline submissive but seeing Harry and Charlie perfectly comfortable with Bill’s behaviour actually made Sirius a lot more comfortable about his own tendencies. He had this niggling doubt that he wasn’t submissive enough to satisfy Charlie, but that all went away when Charlie pulled him into his arms and kissed his neck, whispering, “You’re so good for me, so brave. I’m so so pleased with you, so proud.” Charlie always seemed to know what was bothering him before he could label it himself. It was really nice being taken care of.

__________________________________________________________________

 

“You deserve a reward for being so good in that horrible shop.”

 

Harry stripped Severus wandlessly and the submissive stood blushing, trying his hardest not to cover himself as his Master’s possessive gaze raked over his body. His Master would not tolerate him covering up his Master’s property without permission. It was why his Master dressed him every morning: only he had the right.

 

“Do you want me inside of you, pet?”

 

“Yes, Master,” replied Severus with a moan.

 

Harry pushed Severus backwards into the deep tub and he managed to find his seat without taking his eyes off his Master, mouth falling open in lust as his Master revealed his own mouth-watering endowment.

 

“Stick your tongue out. Yes, just like that. Keep it out.”

 

Severus’s cheeks burned with humiliation as saliva pooled below his tongue and spilled out of his mouth. He looked at his Master with glassy eyes.

 

“ **That,** ” he paused, “is exactly how a submissive should look. Perfectly… mindlessly… obedient.”

 

Harry swiped his finger across Severus’s chin, collecting a tip-full of drool. He shoved the finger into Severus’s accommodating asshole.

 

“This is why you need me. You need this feeling that only I can make you feel. Don’t you?”

 

Severus just stared dumbly at his Master. Without permission to speak, he lost himself in subspace, floating under waves that made it hard to find words.

 

“Mindless.”

 

Harry entered Severus with a single push and fucked into his submissive with powerful thrusts, quickly bringing himself to completion, ignoring his submissive’s weeping cock. He loved the look of his submissive’s hard, wanting cock and especially loved how it made him look like he was made for sex. He loved it so much that he started denying Severus just so he could see him walking around in public with a lovely bulge in his trousers that his submissive couldn’t seem to tame. The constant arousal was a point of reference for Severus to focus on so he never lost touch with his submission. Harry might let him come at the end of month. Or he might not.


	7. They don’t know what goes on when the lights go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers in the tags

**** The morning had started off so calmly. Harry had woken up with a very cuddly Severus and he had let him suckle on his cock for a little, just for comfort and reinforcing their connection before getting up for the day. He also loved how swollen and puffy Severus’s lips looked for the rest of the morning. As per his Master’s instructions, Severus was in charge of choosing his daily undergarments. His Master bought all of his clothing so Severus was comfortable having this choice, as he knew that he had his Master's approval no matter what he picked. Most of his panties were deep, rich colors. It was only on special occasions like Yuletide that Harry gifted Severus with celebratory colors like Gryffindor red or virgin white. That morning, Severus chose a pair of deep purple panties and after getting out of bed, his Master dressed him in a matching purple shirt. Before adorning his submissive in each article of clothing, Harry lovingly kissed the body part he was about to cover, often sucking a mark of ownership into his submissive’s skin. Needless to say, Severus was covered in little red and purple marks. They looked beautiful. Harry then chose his own clothing for the day and Severus dressed him reverently. 

 

They adjourned to the kitchen where they shared a breakfast of delicious scones, jam, and fruit. Harry had taken great joy in feeding Severus grapes and berries one at a time and had been delighted when his submissive licked his fingers clean from fruit juices, taking care not to let any drip on their clothing. The scones were messier, raspberry jam spilling onto Severus’s chin as he took a bite from his Master's hand. Harry didn’t mind his messy boy; he simply scooped up the jam and fed his finger into Severus’s mouth, then cleaned off his sticky boy with a wet towel. After they finished eating, Harry pulled out a newspaper and sat down to supervise his submissive as he washed the dishes. 

 

The morning had started off so calmly. It wasn’t the Sunday morning leisure of reading his novel balanced on his submissive’s back, playing with Severus’s bits as his submissive lay across his lap on the couch, but it was still a very pleasant morning. They strolled to Harry’s top tier class, Severus collared and leashed (and Harry occasionally tugging on his special leash for fun), and started the class with a duel. And that’s when it all went to shit. 

 

Someone hit Aiden’s partner Lavinia with a stunning hex, and a flash of light burst out of Aiden, knocking the entire class to the ground as Aiden’s protective instincts ushered in his bloodline inheritance. Harry managed to get a shield up around himself and Severus, but the rest of the class was knocked out on the floor, windows shattered around them. Only Alex Romanofsky was left conscious, and as the waves of power washed over him, he fell to his knees in the center of the classroom. Harry was afraid to take down his shield, as Severus did not have enough power to protect himself from the raw magic spilling out of Aiden, so they watched helplessly as Aiden floundered, unable to get his power under control. 

 

“Master Lys,” called a small voice from the eye of the storm. “Please. You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

The pleading tone broke Aiden’s spell and he rushed over to the kneeling boy to help him.

 

“What did you call me?” he asked checking the taller boy over for any bruises. There were none. 

 

“Master Lys.” 

 

Aiden’s head snapped up as he caught Alex’s scent. He inhaled deeply. 

 

“What should you have called me?”

 

“Master.”

 

“Mine.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“ _ Mine! _ Why have you been cavorting with Catherine?” he asked sharply. 

 

“She’s been watching out for me, Sir. She came into her own inheritance months ago. She’s a dominant, but she knows I’m not hers. She’s a seer, and she knew I would find my dominant soon but she said she had to protect me until you found me.” He paused for a moment. “She’s been incredibly kind, Sir, please don’t challenge her. I’m yours. I’m only yours.”

 

“Did you know about me?”

 

“Not until now, Sir. But I’m yours now. If you’ll keep me.”

 

“Mine!”

 

Aiden pulled his submissive’s head toward his thighs and a trail of glittering glass powder came flying toward them, wrapping around Alexander’s neck into a smooth, sparkling collar. The submissive's eyes opened wide and he fell forward, murmuring his thanks over and over. 

 

With Aiden’s magic no longer pouring out of him, Harry cautiously lowered his shields. Aiden looked wary of another dominant approaching his submissive, so Harry lifted his open hands in a show of trust and asked if he could check on the rest of the class. A pulse of magic escaped from the young dominant as he noticed the destruction caused by his loss of control. Harry threw a shield around Severus and let himself absorb the brunt of the magic. Severus took a step forward within his shield and Harry looked stricken but allowed him to proceed. 

 

“Severus is a submissive, Aiden. He just wants to help. You wouldn’t hurt a submissive, would you? He only wants to see if everyone is okay.” 

 

Severus took another cautious step forward, the shield moving with him. 

 

“Is that okay, Aiden?”

 

Aiden appeared agitated. 

 

“Master Lys?” called a quiet, deep voice. 

 

Aiden looked at Severus. 

 

“Master Lys, may this submissive approach?” asked Severus, deferentially. 

 

Aiden responded with a minute nod, still holding on to his submissive, but visibly more relaxed than when Harry tried addressing him. 

 

Severus bowed his head in thanks and dropped to his knees as he got closer to the newborn dominant. He inched forward, reviewing the fallen students and making sure no one was seriously injured. When he ascertained that everyone was okay, he used legilimency to relay this information to his Master, then offered the baby dominant the plan his Master had devised. 

 

“I assume you would like to be gone before we revive the class. My Master can make that happen. Will you let him help you please?”

 

Aiden gave a tense nod. 

 

“You’re already keyed into my wards, but your submissive is not. I can sample his magic to key him in,” Harry paused as Aiden growled, “or I can accompany you to my office where there is a door that can transport you to a set of private rooms within the castle.”

 

Aiden nodded, his discomfort over being near an extremely powerful dominant overpowered by the need to take care of his submissive. 

 

“The latter,” he replied, tersely. 

 

Harry led Aiden and Alex into his office, where he opened a door leading to the hallway outside his rooms. He used his magic to open up the suite near his own, and let in his students. 

 

“The headmaster will be by later this afternoon. After that, you will be left alone for as long as you need.”

 

He left them there and returned to class to do damage control.   

__________________________________________________________________

 

Severus had begun to revive the students when his Master returned, and instead of dismissing the class, Harry instructed them to continue the duel. Confusion from his students prompted him to fire a few warning spells around the room. 

 

“Real life will not lend time for breaks and explanations! You are two men down, you don’t know where they are, but you need to focus on the matter at hand. You need to win the duel or you won’t have anyone left to search for the missing parties. All hands on deck, NOW!”

 

When the duel concluded, Harry sent a patronus to the headmaster explaining the morning’s events, and took Severus back to their rooms to reward him for being such a good boy. Harry honestly did not know what would have happened if Severus hadn’t been able to get through to Aiden. He might have called Bill, but his own dominance would have been at the forefront over the confrontation with the baby bloodline so he likely would not have considered asking a submissive for help. Severus definitely deserved a reward for being so helpful and so brave. 

 

They had barely entered their rooms when Harry stripped Severus and banished him to their bedroom, leaving him kneeling on the bed. He put his own things down on the counter and cast a warming charm, then puttered around a few minutes as Severus waited in anticipation. When Harry walked through to the bedroom, he created a magic rope that he wove through his submissive’s nipple rings and then through his cock ring. An O ring around Severus’s belly button connected a second string that Harry could pull on to tug on all his submissive’s piercings simultaneously. 

 

Harry immobilized his submissive, leaving Severus with his hands cuffed together behind his back. He inspected the O ring, tracing his finger around the warm metal, then shoved his finger roughly into Severus’s belly button, fucking in and out repeatedly. Every rough push into his belly button felt like his Master was tugging on a line directly connected to his cock from the inside, and as his member hardened, it drew the string away from his body, pulling on his nipples painfully. 

 

Harry used his other hand to lightly trace the area right under his submissive’s cock, and with a tickling touch, he moved his feather-light fingers to Severus’s perineum. Without warning, he smacked the underside of his submissive’s cock and Severus cried out in agony. The older male drew in a ragged breath and tried to work through the pain, focusing on his submission. When he reopened his eyes, his Master was naked and he was holding a small metal snake in his hands. Severus was confused, teetering on the edge of subspace.

 

His Master let out a hiss and the little snake came to life, slithering off Harry’s hand and onto the bed. Severus lost sight of it but quickly felt it gliding along the underside of his kneeling thighs.  _ No. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t.  _ Severus whimpered as felt the warm metal crawl inside his most personal crevice.  _ He did.  _ The snake slithered inside him, bumping against his inner walls until Severus saw white. It had found his prostate, and a hiss from the young dominant confirmed that his Master had noticed. The little snake curled into a ball on command, increasing the pressure on his pleasure spot. Another command from Harry and Severus felt little metal fangs scraping against the sensitive nub. Severus’s cock twitched violently, jerking on the chain connected to his nipples.  _ Pleasurepainpleasurepainpleasurepain.  _ Lost in the sensations, he didn’t feel his Master come up on the bed behind him, and as Harry entered him in one smooth thrust, he felt the command come from his Master's mind. Severus came like a fountain, and fell over the edge into subspace. 

 

His Master fucked him through his orgasm and then through the too-sensitive post-orgasm period, and Severus could do nothing but take it. He was there exclusively for his Master's pleasure and he loved feeling used. Just as discomfort was giving way to pleasure, his Master let out a loud groan as he spilled his seed inside Severus. He pulled out, leaving Severus hard and wanting, just the way he liked him. Severus smiled as he opened his mouth to his Master’s kisses. 

 

“Did you like your reward, pet?”

 

“Very much, Master, thank you,” replied Severus, lowering his eyes in submission. Except that he wasn’t so vocal when he was down, and it came out sounding like a series of connected mumbled noises.  

 

“There’s one other part to your reward.”

 

Severus let out a small noise of surprise. 

 

“I didn't cast the contraceptive charm.”

 

That shocked Severus back out of his headspace. The submissive’s eyes snapped up in surprise, meeting his Master’s gaze, trying to determine his sincerity. He appeared to be telling the truth, but Severus could hardly let himself believe. 

 

“You mean…?”

 

“It might not have taken now… but we can keep trying. You’ve been such a good boy, my love, and I know you’ve wanted this for a very long time. The man I saw today handled that crisis better than I ever could. You know your strengths, and you play them to your advantage. You have a knack for reading people that I couldn’t hope to achieve.”

 

Severus blushed and looked down. 

 

“I still need you, Master, to tell me how to respond.”

 

“Not today, you didn’t. I know I tell you all the time that you needn’t worry about such things; that’s my job. And I love that, I love taking care of you. But that doesn’t mean that I’m not happy to know that you are capable of taking care of a crisis. And the way you handled yourself today, more than anything, showed me that you are going to be an amazing father.”

 

Severus threw himself at his dominant, kissing him messily. 

 

“You’re welcome, my dear,” said Harry, in between kisses. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Runs away and hides* 
> 
> What do y'all think?


	8. I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen  
> Tonight we'll put all other things aside  
> Give in this time and show me some affection  
> We're goin' for those pleasures in the night
> 
> I want to love you, feel you  
> Wrap myself around you  
> I want to squeeze you, please you  
> I just can't get enough  
> And if you move real slow, I'll let it go
> 
> I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
> I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
> I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
> And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you
> 
> -The Pointer Sisters

**** In the months that followed, Severus became more and more submissive, relying on his Master for the tiniest of choices. From the moment he woke every morning until the moment he closed his eyes each night, Severus followed a strict set of commands set by his Master, and he would be lost without them. The baby growing inside him made him incredibly tired, hungry, submissively reliant on his Master, and most of all, horny. 

 

He loved that he was going to be a mother. He hadn’t told his Master yet, but he was thinking he might like to be called Mummy. It wasn’t that he didn’t think of himself as male; he did. He loved his cock and the wonderful things his Master did to said body part. He just always had this fantasy of being a mother. The humiliating thought of others hearing his children call him Mummy had him squirming in his seat. He wanted to be the mother of Harry’s children. Mrs. Potter. Severus blushed and squirmed a little more. It was a good thing his Master was still asleep; he had no way of occluding his thoughts from his Master and wasn’t quite ready for his fantasy to become a reality. 

 

Just then, Harry stirred. He opened his eyes slowly, and noticed his submissive was already awake. That was usually the case. Severus was naturally an early riser. 

 

“Good morning, my love,” said Harry, pulling Severus into a sleepy kiss. “How are you feeling?” he asked, cupping Severus’s tiny, but growing belly. 

 

“Hungry, Master,” replied Severus with a blush. 

 

“And which one of your holes is hungriest right now, my love?”

 

Severus blushed a deep red. His Master knew that he couldn’t decide. He opened his mouth, but couldn’t find an answer. 

 

“Aww, my little submissive doesn’t know what he needs first. That’s okay, my love,” said Harry, stroking Severus’s bottom lip. “That’s why you have me.”

 

Harry used two fingers to trace Severus’s lips. 

 

“Keep your tongue in your mouth, pet. I didn’t say you could lick.”

 

He pushed down on Severus’s bottom lip, tracing his fingers through the wet inside, then pushed one finger into his submissive’s mouth. 

 

“Suck.” 

 

Severus wrapped his lips around his Master’s finger and sucked it in, curling his tongue around the appendage, whining a little. 

 

“I know, I know. My poor baby needs to be filled from all ends at all times. Let’s get you plugged up.”

 

When Harry finished feeding his pet’s hungry holes, he decided it was time for a bath. He washed Severus carefully in the warm water, using soap suds to cover his submissive’s growing breasts. They were just small little lumps at the moment but they were beautiful. He had removed his pet’s piercings almost as soon as he noticed the small swellings, and took great pleasure in massaging the tender tissue every morning and night. After all, Severus needed the stimulation to be able to produce milk once their babe was born. Severus hissed, then groaned in pleasure. The massage hurt his sore muscles in the best way possible, and the warm baths his Master had been giving him twice a day definitely helped. 

 

After their bath, Harry dressed his submissive in a loose, feminine blouse that he left untucked. They were going to have to start telling people soon. There were only so many flowy shirts and Severus was beginning to show through them. Severus was nearly two and half months along and male pregnancies only lasted six months. Harry had stopped bringing Severus to classes after a month. Far too dangerous for his submissive. He had also started joining Severus at his weekly tea with Remus. What began as one of Severus’s pregnancy quirks (he was extremely reliant on his Master these days and hated to be separated from him) had turned into a weekly Weasley tea with Harry and Severus, Remus and Bill, Charlie and Sirius, and Ron and Hermione. 

 

Remus continued to bring his exotic teas, but in a twist, Sirius had started serving the group every week. He and Charlie wanted a safe space to try out some public submission, and they couldn’t think of a better group than one that already had multiple dominant-submissive couples. Sirius’s job was to take orders from the group and serve the tea and cakes as requested, and it was only after he finished serving everyone that he was permitted to sit. Sirius was obedient to a fault, even taking Bill’s request to sing “Afternoon Delight” when serving Remus his cream covered pastries. The prankster filled group had loved it and Remus only swatted Bill once as a warning. They did have a good time together. 

 

Harry had come under suspicion, of course, when he complied with their request and allowed Sirius to serve him instead of Severus. Their friends had also noticed a trend of Severus spending their social outings in Harry’s lap or at his side, rather than on the floor. Harry still fed his pet and picked out food for both of them, but Severus had definitely been relieved of some of his previous acts of service. One job in particular, bringing the baked goods, had been passed off to Hermione, who was only too eager to participate. Harry had forbidden Severus from putting any stress on the baby by bending over too much or being near extreme heat, so Severus had instead started bringing new fruits or jams that he picked out during Sunday shopping trips with his Master. He loved sharing them with others, usually accompanied by a history lesson. Severus rarely ate anything without knowing where it came from and various other facts about its uses. Harry loved his intelligent little boy and Remus and Hermione -the bookworms- actually enjoyed the weekly fun-facts. 

 

The week Harry decided that they were going to tell the group, Severus requested that they go to the market to purchase an appropriate fruit for the big reveal. The submissive had a specific fruit in mind and hoped he would be able to find it. 

__________________________________________________________________

 

“Pomegranates have long been considered a symbol of fertility,” announced Severus. Sirius faltered as he handed a martini glass full of seeds to each person. “Each fruit contains hundreds of seeds, reinforcing the idea that out of one, comes many. Today…” said Severus, glancing at his Master to continue. 

 

“Out of two, comes one,” finished Harry. He wrapped his arms around Severus from behind and cupped his growing belly. 

 

Hermione was the first to respond. 

 

“Congratulations!!” she shrieked. 

 

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable, but he clapped Harry on the back anyway. 

 

“Congrats, mate.”

 

Sirius looked a little sick and he ran into the kitchen in a panic. 

 

“We’re really happy for you,” said Charlie. “He’s just new to all this, and he’s constantly comparing himself to Severus, even though I’ve told him a million times that they’re not the same person. Congrats, mate.”

 

Charlie rushed after his submissive. 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Sirius couldn’t breathe. The air felt like it was draining from the room and his vision went white around the edges. He fell to his knees as the room began to spin, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the kitchen counter. He heard footsteps behind him and tried to turn, but he couldn’t breathe. Black spots danced across his visual field. He heard a voice from far away, but couldn’t make out any words. A strong hand grasped the back of his neck with a steady pressure and stayed there while he tried to focus. 

 

“....worked up, you silly man.”

 

Sirius blinked as his dominant came into view. He let out an involuntary whine when the hand left the back of his neck. 

 

“Alright, alright, I’m keeping it there. Calm down.”

 

Sirius took deep breaths and focused on the pressure on his neck, grounding him. 

 

“Wanna talk about what caused that panic attack?”

 

Ah. So that’s why he couldn’t breathe. God fuck, that was horrible. He hoped that never happened again. 

 

“Are you upset that Severus is expecting?”

 

Sirius shook his head, black hair flying back and forth. 

 

“Are you upset because you’re comparing yourself to Severus again?”

 

Sirius tilted his head in thought, then titled it from side to side as if to say ‘maybe’.

 

“Are you upset because you think I’m expecting you to carry our children?”

 

The room went white around the edges again and Sirius nearly tipped over.

 

“I’m not…” he gasped. “I’m not good enough for you. I can’t…” he gasped again. “I can’t be that for you.”

 

“Why don’t you ask me if that’s something I want first?”

 

“You’re a Weasley! You come from a big family! Of course you want that!”

 

“I do want children, you’re not mistaken, but you are mistaken if you think I want you carrying children that you don’t want to carry. I come from a big family, yes, but our kids, if we choose to have them, will have cousins that we didn’t have. I don’t need seven of my own. We can also adopt or even use a surrogate if you’re absolutely against bearing them.”

 

“I’m a submissive. I’m supposed to be able to do these things for you.”

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“Of course not! I’m not a bloody woman!”

 

“I think your problem with this is not so much that you think you can’t provide for me, but that you think I won’t want you if you don’t want to do what you think I want you to do. I don’t know who taught you that, but it’s not true.”

 

“What?”

 

“Where did I lose you?”

 

“I think that you think that I want what you want that…?”

 

“Stop. Comparing. Yourself. To Severus. I want you, I picked you, and I want to bond with you.”

 

“..Are you asking..?”

 

Charlie rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. 

 

“I guess I am.”

 

“Charlie Weasley, I expect to be wooed,” said Sirius, straightening his back and waving his finger around like the sassy queen that he was. 

 

Charlie continued to rub Sirius’s neck. 

 

“This doesn’t count?” he asked, gesturing to the scene.

 

“I want confetti, I want champagne, I want all our friends to buy us gifts. You have just asked a diva to bond with you!” he declared with bravado. “You… you are sure, right?” he asked in a small voice. 

 

“I love you, my little diva.” He kissed the top of Sirius’s head and added quietly, “I only wish you could see how much.”

__________________________________________________________________

 

“This calls for celebration!” boomed Bill, in the living room with the others. “Where does Charlie keep his liquor?”

 

“It is mid-afternoon,” replied Hermione, “and Severus can’t drink; he’s having a baby.”

 

“Severus is never allowed to drink though. That’s never stopped us.”

 

Remus smacked Bill’s ass. 

 

“Tact, my love. Tact!”

 

“Severus doesn’t mind. We’re subby buddies, we get to poke fun at each other.”

 

“I don’t mind, Sir, as long as my Master allows it.”

 

Hermione looked at Severus oddly, but didn’t comment. She understood in a very textbook way that Severus would feel an increased need to submit because he was relying on Harry now for everything. He couldn’t take care of the baby alone. But she didn’t quite process that knowledge until she heard him address Remus, his longtime friend, as Sir. As an outsider to the bloodline world, she could never understand that it was instinctual for Severus to behave as he thought a submissive should. He needed his dominant too much right now to risk anything but absolute submission. 

 

“It is still daytime… but that’s why I brought butterbeer for everyone. Who wants theirs spiked?” offered Harry, good-naturedly.

 

Charlie led Sirius back into the room while the butterbeer was being passed around. He grabbed two alcoholic ones; they both needed it. 

 

The red-haired dominant settled down in his armchair and pulled his submissive down between his knees, back leaning against the chair. He locked his knees around Sirius, grounding his submissive. Sirius already looked a little spacy, but the set of his shoulders was still tense. He took the drink that Charlie passed him in slow motion. 

 

“Hey. Stay with me,” said Charlie, knocking his knees against his submissive’s shoulders. Sirius just swayed with him from side to side.

 

“Alright, no alcohol for you,” said Charlie, plucking the drink from Sirius’s admittedly unsteady hands. “Switch this for a regular, please. Thanks, Mate,” he said to Remus, handing him the glass. Bill growled. “Thanks, Pal, sorry.” Bill relaxed his facial muscles slightly. 

 

“You’re mates, you’re expecting, you’re engaged, and Charlie an’I are getting bonded,” slurred Sirius, with a little hysterical giggle. 

 

“You’re getting bonded?” asked Remus. 

 

“Congratulations!” exclaimed Hermione. 

 

“Seems like he can handle my crazy,” replied Sirius. 

 

“That’s actually incredibly self-aware. Consider me impressed,” Harry chipped in, with a grin.

 

“We’re not engaged...” added Hermione.

 

“Fuck, I wasn’t sure if that was a vision or a memory.” Sirius twisted around to face his dominant. “Sir, you’re supposed to watch my mouth.. or tell me to or something. It’s not working.”

 

“Sorry, Love, you’re just hysterically loose-lipped. I was enjoying the show. Anything else you’d like to share?”

 

“Yes… but I’m not sure if it’s common knowledge or not yet. Stag or doe?” he asked Harry. 

 

“Not sure yet.”

 

“Wanna find out?”

 

Harry shrugged and Severus nodded. The older man looked at his Master, awaiting his decision. Hermione looked like she was going to explode if Harry said no. Ron was eating while keeping an ear out for important news, like when exactly he was supposed to propose to his girlfriend. 

 

“Anything for you, my love,” conceded Harry. 

 

“Doe.”

 

Pink streamers erupted from Hermione’s side of the room. Bill turned Charlie’s hair pink. Remus turned Bill’s ass pink. Harry and Severus shared a pink cupcake and a cup of deliciously juicy pomegranate seeds. Harry knew there were others to tell, but his family knew and they were happy for him; he couldn’t imagine a better outcome.  


	9. Micromanage me

In the beginning of Severus’s sixth and last month of pregnancy, Harry started bringing his submissive to his classes again and set him up a space in his office with a comfortable recliner, some books, healthy snacks, and severe restrictions on his magic so he wouldn’t exhaust himself. The baby was using a lot of his energy and although it was too dangerous for Harry to have Severus in eyesight at all times (Heaven forbid he lost concentration for a minute and dropped his shields), he wanted Severus to be close by just in case. Harry put several monitoring charms on Severus, with the help of Madame Pomfrey, who started taking care of Severus’s checkups around the third month of his pregnancy. She had assured him that the magic was not harmful to the baby, but it was better if an experienced health professional cast the spells.

 

Harry was pretty much running himself ragged, between teaching his classes and monitoring Severus twenty four hours daily. Early on in the pregnancy, Harry had taken over kitchen duties, not wanting Severus to over-exert himself. Severus tried offering his help to his Master, but received the usual response.

 

“What do you have to worry about, pet?”

 

“Whatever you tell me to concern myself with, Master,” replied Severus faithfully.

 

“Did I tell you to concern yourself with cooking?”

 

“No, Master.”

 

“What did I tell you about cooking?”

 

“That it was no longer my responsibility, Master, and that you did not want me hurting myself in the kitchen.”

 

“So what am I going to repeat to you now?”

 

Severus blushed, but his Master waited.

 

“That I needn’t worry my pretty little head about it, Master.”

 

“Perfect,” responded Harry, continuing his chopping. “Tell me about that book I gave you. Why don’t you read a chapter to me?”

 

Severus opened the vapid, romantic novel his Master had given him, and started to read aloud.  
__________________________________________________________________

 

About halfway through Severus’s pregnancy, around the third month, Harry had finally given up cooking three meals a day and had instead asked one of the Hogwarts house elves to prepare a meal plan with him that was healthy and nutritious for his pregnant submissive. Dopsy had worked as a wet nurse for a bloodline family and was only too happy to be making sure the little one was growing healthy and strong. She prepared six small meals a day for Severus, explaining that it would help with his nausea to eat small amounts frequently. Harry was so happy that it worked that he ended up taking Dopsy shopping with his submissive to purchase items that might ease Severus’s discomfort as he grew bigger. He had always been a thin man, and four months in, Severus was all belly. It jutted out so far, Harry suspected they might be having twins.

 

Dopsy also helped them purchase support bras for Severus’s growing breasts, and nursing bras for after the birth. Twice daily massages of Severus’s breasts had made them grow plump, and Harry loved playing with them. His submissive was so deliciously embarrassed about his changing figure, and Dopsy had been a huge help, picking out foods high in estrogen to help Severus’s body fill out in a more womanly way.

 

Harry took great joy in dressing his submissive every morning. He would approach from behind and grasp a breast in each hand, squeezing and rubbing each breast firmly, making Severus gasp in pleasure. His pet loved being manhandled. He took some time to focus just on his nipples, twisting and pinching them with two fingers until they hardened, standing at attention for their Master. As was his custom, before covering each body part, Harry kissed the area about to be covered. He took extra care with Severus’s breasts, kissing and sucking on them, littering them with small, painless red marks, and scraping his teeth over his submissive’s nipples, making them overly sensitive before getting ready to cover them with fabric. Harry fastened Severus’s bra from behind, and then played with his breasts a little more before raising the cupped fabric over each breast. Before raising the straps over his submissive’s shoulders, he paused to breathe a hot puff of air onto the back of Severus’s neck, just under his ear.

 

“I should leave them just like this, hanging low for everyone to see that your body is ripe for our child to be born.”

 

Severus shivered. His Master could and would do as he pleased. There was no point in vocalizing his opinion. His Master was all too aware of how aroused he was.

 

Eventually, Harry did pull the straps up over Severus’s shoulders, and spent a few more minutes massaging his submissive’s breasts, loving how large and mushy they were. The half hour of teasing left Severus hard as a rock, his little cock plump and full.

 

Harry took great care in the next part of their morning ritual, sensually sliding silky smooth panties up his submissive’s legs and over his newly widened hips, then kissed the head of Severus’s cock before lovingly stuffing it into the front pouch of his panties. The fabric locked into a cup around his pet’s cock, trapping it in a tiny area, making it push the fabric outward to form a lovely, rounded bulge. As he put each of Severus’s legs into a trouser leg, and slid the fabric up over his submissive’s ass, the charmed fabric doubled the effect of the panties, lifting his bulge even further away from his body, making it jut out obscenely, and working similar magic on his bubble butt. By the time Harry finished dressing Severus in a paper thin blouse that showed off his beautifully large breasts, Severus was a picture of debauchery, a being crafted for sexual pleasure. And he was all Harry’s.

 

“Look at yourself in the mirror, my love.”

 

Severus glanced at the mirror and the first thing he noticed was a beautiful woman staring back at him. Rosy cheeks with pale skin and hair black as night, framing her lovely face and trailing down to her beautifully large breasts, encased in a thin white top. His Master always dressed him in clothing that would permit easy access to his submissive’s body. He would have it no other way. Severus was his to own.

 

Severus let his eyes travel down further to see his beautiful package, sticking out from his body, on display for his Master. There was no mistaking. This was not a woman, but a male submissive, glowingly perfect for all to see. He was this beautiful. The baby growing inside him made him this way, and he was so fortunate that his Master loved every inch of him.  
__________________________________________________________________

 

Throughout the pregnancy, Severus was insatiable in bed but he also tired very easily, so it wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to get Harry all riled up by playing with him and then to fall asleep at the slightest bit of energy expenditure. Severus had years of experience falling asleep aroused so it didn’t even bother him that he didn’t get to come before he knocked out for the night. Harry had gotten pretty frustrated the first few times Severus had fallen asleep while he was fucking him, but Severus, who felt absolutely horrible that he failed in pleasuring his Master, just asked in quiet voice why his Master didn’t simply finish while Severus was asleep. After all, Severus’s body belonged to his Master. There was no reason his Master couldn’t find pleasure just because Severus wasn’t awake. It made Severus happy to please Harry, so that was what they did.

 

Most nights, Harry took Severus from behind so that he could grasp his pet’s breasts while he fucked into him, but some nights when even Harry was too tired to fuck Severus, they both went straight to sleep. The problem was that the next morning, Severus’s dominant often woke up frustrated and agitated. Severus’s scent while pregnant increased Harry’s stamina so that he could satisfy his submissive’s cravings. The downside was that Harry, who was younger and not with child, had a lot more energy than Severus did. So on those mornings when Harry had not fucked Severus the night before, Severus, who naturally woke up far earlier than his Master, simply shimmied down the bed a little and took his Master’s cock in his mouth. It wasn’t the perfect position for a proper blow job, because Severus couldn't lie on his stomach, but he was happy to suckle on his Master for a few hours while he lazily drifted in and out of sleep. Severus usually woke up a few hours later to his Master chasing his release in his mouth. It sated Severus’s cravings and left his Master peppy and ready to start the new day. It pleased Severus to please Harry, and it pleased Harry to be served. Harry was also extremely happy that his submissive found pleasure in his service, so the arrangement worked well for both of them.  
__________________________________________________________________

 

“Baby, focus on me now. Focus on me. You’re so good for me. I need you to take this pain for me. You can do it, right, love? You can take all this pain for me. Just breathe. In…. and out…. In…. and out. Keep that beat now, love. Focus entirely on me. You’re doing so well.”

 

Harry kissed Severus gently on the forehead. Putting his submissive into subspace during labor was difficult, but proving extremely beneficial. Severus was calmer than he expected, and focused entirely on his Master. As he should be.

 

Harry had woken up in the middle of the night to whimpers of pain from his submissive, who was tossing and turning in his sleep. Harry had suspected it was a nightmare so he used their mental link to send waves of calm to his submissive. That’s when he noticed the puddle of liquid spreading around his submissive’s groin. He lifted the sheets and then Severus’s nightgown to take a glance. Yup. His submissive had a vagina. He was definitely about to give birth.

 

Before they had gone to sleep, Harry had been in the middle of massaging Severus’s breasts as usual, when a thin stream of translucent liquid squirted out of his left breast. Harry had alerted Madame Pomfrey and then gone to bed.

 

Now, as Severus went into labour, Harry sent a quick patronus to Madame Pomfrey, and that’s when he let his concern sink in. Severus was normally a very light sleeper; he should have been up by now. The baby was really draining his energy and his magic, with all the changes his body had to go through to accommodate it. Harry put a hand on his submissive’s back and pushed a pulse of magical energy into his submissive. Severus opened his eyes.

 

“Master-” he gasped. “I’m wet. I’m wet, Master, I’m wet.”

 

Severus’s breathing increased in frequency. He was working himself into a panic, so Harry responded as he always did. He put a hand on the back of his submissive’s neck and squeezed firmly.

 

“Calm down. We’re going to get you to sit up, and by then Madame Pomfrey should be here to help deliver the baby. But it’s very important you stay calm. Can you do that for me?”

 

Severus nodded a tiny nod.

 

“You were made for this, my love. Made to carry my babies. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted? To be a mummy?”

 

Severus blushed, his eyes starting to glaze over. It was silly to think his Master hadn’t known; his Master knew everything.

 

“This is what you were made for, my love. Made to serve. And I was made to take care of you. That’s exactly what’s going to happen now. I’m going to take care of you, and all you have to do, all you ever have to do, is obey me. Now, let’s get you up and seated.”

 

Harry got his hand under his submissive and managed to get his back against the headboard. He heard a knock at the door and let Madame Pomfrey in with a wave of his hand. He had keyed her into his wards weeks ago, in anticipation of this day.

 

“Lift your legs, love. Yes, just like that, knees up. We’re in here, Madame Pomfrey,” called Harry.

 

Madame Pomfrey stepped through to their bedroom, casting spells checking Severus’s vitals, the baby’s position, the size of Severus’s opening, and simultaneously adjusting the temperature of the room and changing the bedspread to sterile, white, disposable sheets. She was a force of nature.

 

Half hour later, Severus pushed through the pain, and out came a tiny flailing bundle of unhappiness. Poppy picked her up to clean her and passed her to Harry, quickly cleaning Severus, and quietly exiting the room. She was amazed that Harry’s dominance had not challenged her presence so far, but his concern for his submissive outweighed everything else. Still, she didn’t want to push her luck. Her job here was done. She would call in an hour or so to check in and leave them with instructions for Severus and the baby.

 

The baby continued to cry as Harry carried her over to where Severus lay, still on the bed. He gently passed her to Severus, feeling like he already needed a third arm to make sure she didn’t fall. As soon as she was safe in her mother’s arms, Harry cast a cushioning spell that spread out over the entire apartment, covering all hard surfaces and sharp edges. He didn’t think he’d ever felt this protective over a single person before.

 

Severus, meanwhile, was wrapped up entirely in the eyes of the being that he and his Master had produced. Hair as black as night sat atop a pale face, with shocking green eyes staring at him. Her cries had stopped as soon as she was passed into Severus’s arms, instinctively recognizing the magic that nurtured her from conception. Harry’s magic was solid and familiar, but this was her mother.

 

“What are we going to call her, darling?” asked Harry.

 

Severus revealed a breast and helped the babe latch on while he pondered his Master’s question.

 

“Hecate,” he answered. “Catie for short. Goddess of magic, guarding the crossroads of light and dark, dominance and submission, Gryffindor and Slytherin. A true product of us both.”

 

“That’s a beautiful name, my love, for a beautiful little girl. Hecate.”


	10. The End of the Beginning

In the months following Catie’s birth, Severus was confined to their apartment to take care of their newborn. Dopsy continued to cook for them, taking great care to prepare foods for Severus that would boost his body’s ability to produce milk. The more little Catie drank, the larger his breasts seemed to swell. He was feeding her so often that Harry had invested in several extremely low cut nursing bras that had very little material covering Severus’s breasts, leaving them easily accessible for his hungry little girl.

 

Harry loved Severus’s post birth outfits, which mainly consisted of sheer babydoll tops with his Master’s specially enchanted panties. The panties, which trapped Severus’s plump little cock in a bulging ball of lace, prevented Severus from using the toilet without his Master, left his pussy open to heal for a few weeks before it disappeared, and kept his ass plugged up until his Master was ready to use it. That was all Severus was permitted to wear for the first two months or so after giving birth. Harry was far too possessive at the time to allow anyone else to see Severus so scantily clad, so their weekly tea was interrupted until Catie was ten weeks old. It was around that time that Harry permitted their friends to come visit and meet little Catie. His dominance was starting to adjust to his new three person family, and his concern for both Catie and Severus was dropping to relatively manageable levels.

 

The morning of little Catie’s debut, Harry dressed his submissive in a navy lace, low cut bustier, with sheer material covering his shrinking belly. A pair of matching panties followed, and then Harry tucked his submissive’s top into a pretty little white mini skirt that was comfortable to sit in. Severus looked sexy as hell, his pale skin a beautiful contrast to the dark lace, with his flowy little mini skirt that showed just the right amount of asscheek. Harry pulled one breast out of the low cut bra to make sure it was easy to do so, and left it out while he retrieved little Catie from her crib. He passed her to Severus, letting her drink her breakfast, and kissed her on the forehead while he used one hand to massage Severus’s other breast through the bra, taking care not to let any milk spill.

 

Harry had told Severus before, and reminded him now, that Catie's needs came before all others. If she cried from hunger, he was to feed her, no matter the location or the other people present. Just as he would change her diaper, this was no different.

 

Although Severus was not permitted to leave their rooms, Harry had added an enclosed garden right outside their apartment so that his family could get fresh air and sunlight with complete privacy from the outside world. Harry wasn’t ready to let Severus venture out of the apartment yet, but hoped that this visit from their friends would prove to be a good starting point for the transition back into the real world.

__________________________________________________________________

 

Hermione and Ron were the first to arrive, Hermione hugging Severus first, then cooing over Catie, barely saying hello to Harry. Ron hung out in the kitchen with Harry, catching him up on two months of quidditch, bonding over a butterbeer while their partners settled into the sitting room.

 

Remus and Bill arrived next, bearing gifts for Catie, who was dressed in a onesie that said “I’m not crying, I’m ordering dinner.” They came into the kitchen to say hi to Harry when Ron smacked himself on the forehead and exasperatedly exclaimed that he had forgotten their gift.

 

“I’ll be right back. Best to go while Mione is distracted, she’ll have my balls if she notices.” He covered his mouth. “Shit,” he said, then covered his mouth again. “Shit!” he exclaimed, in response to his first slip up. “I’m gonna watch my language around the kid, **promise.**  I’ll be back in a few.”

 

Ron snuck out and by the time he came back, Charlie and Sirius had arrived, hands loaded with baby toys.

 

“They’re not all from us,” explained Charlie. “These,” he said, picking up a toy wand and broomstick, “are from Fred and George.”

 

“Right. Best put them away until she’s a teenager,” said Harry, only slightly in jest.

 

“These,” continued Charlie, picking up a tiny pink sweater with a white letter C and a matching baby blanket with a white border, “these are from Mum and Dad.”

 

“They’re lovely thank you.”

 

Harry had been in contact with all the Weasleys by letter but felt it would be too much today to have everyone over. Best to start small and work their way up. If today went well, he would likely start planning a larger get-together for his extended friends and family to meet Catie.

 

“This,” continued Charlie, pulling out a pretty pink dummy, “is from Percy.”

 

“Very sweet of him,” replied Severus.

 

“And last but definitely not least, this is from us.”

 

Charlie held up a beautiful cloak that looked like the night sky. Then he turned it over to the other side where a sunny field of purple flowers swayed gently in the wind. He tapped it once with his wand, and the word Hecate appeared in a pretty script, in bright pink on the day side, and white on the night side.

 

“For our little queen of the crossroads.”

 

“I’m speechless. This is so beautiful, thank you Charlie. Thank you, Sirius,” said Severus sincerely.

 

Catie grabbed at the fabric, getting her fist around a piece and pulling it toward her.

 

“I think she likes it,” said Harry. “Thank you both, so much.”

 

Remus and Bill’s gift, a mobile with different magical creatures, lay on the couch, to be attached later to Catie’s crib.

 

Lastly, Ron presented his and Hermione’s gift. He opened the huge box and out crawled stuffed animals, followed by flying scenery items like trees, a sun, and a moon, as well as a few small boys and girls with various costumes.

 

“They tell you their stories,” explained Hermione. Everything from Little Red Riding Hood to Sleeping Beauty, and as she gets older, she can request her own stories. They’re very receptive to suggestions and they love performing. Let’s see the Itsy Bitsy Spider!” she said, clapping her hands.

 

A little castle wall set itself up on the coffee table and the sun and trees got into place while a tiny stuffed spider crawled forward. One of the little figurines started singing the song and the whole group of friends joined in while Severus clapped Catie’s hands together to the music, singing in his rich baritone, quietly in her ear. It was a wonderful gift.

__________________________________________________________________

 

“So how’s bonded life?” Harry asked Charlie and Sirius, when the food had been passed around and the gifts put aside.

 

“We haven’t exactly bonded yet. We didn’t want you to miss it,” replied Charlie.

 

“Have you been waiting for us for the ceremony? I feel terrible!”

 

“It’s okay, Mate.”

 

“I just- I’m still not ready for Severus and Catie to be out in public. We’re gonna try doing a small outing soon, maybe for tea with our friends on staff. We’ll see.”

 

Catie, who had been surprisingly calm and quiet around a group of total strangers, let out a small, hungry cry.

 

“Severus.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

Severus blushed and looked down as he pulled a breast out of his top and shifted Catie into an easy position to suckle.

 

Remus and Charlie politely averted their eyes, Hermione stared, intrigued, and Ron threw a pillow down over his crotch and shuddered. Bill nearly dropped his cuppa but Remus steadied his arm and Harry caught the cup with a stasis spell. Sirius blushed and turned away from Severus and toward Harry.

 

“I want you to give me away,” he blurted out.

 

Harry looked surprised.

 

“You’re the closest thing I have to blood family.. definitely bloodline,” explained Sirius. “My submissive recognizes you as it’s patriarch,” he explained. “I would love if you would be the one to give me to Charlie. You already did, but now it’ll be official.”

 

Harry moved to the next couch so he could give Sirius a hug.

 

“You know what this means?” he asked, pulling Charlie into the hug with one hand. “You’re gonna be my son-in-law,” he said, with a grin.

 

“While we’re sharing news…” said Hermione.

 

She held up her hand and let down her glamour, showing her friends a traditionally ornate diamond ring nestled comfortably on her ring finger.

 

“Hermione! Join the hug!” Harry managed to pull her into the hug too. “When did this happen?”

 

“It was my grandmother’s. Ronald actually went to ask my parents for my hand in marriage, and they gave it to him. It was a lovely surprise when he popped the question last week. So romantic.”

 

“I figured it was time for us to seal the deal. We’ve been together for years, and everyone around us was moving on. Harry just had a baby, for Godric’s sake! I didn’t want to spend a second more without everyone knowing she’s mine.”

 

“Ronald!”

 

“And I’m hers,” he added with a sheepish smile.

 

“Our baby brother is all grown up,” cried Bill from Remus’s lap on the armchair they were sharing. “Acting all mature and getting properly married. Remy, how come we didn’t do it the old fashioned way?”

 

“We did do it the old fashioned way, Love. Nothing is older than the animal kingdom. My werewolf recognized you as my mate the first time we met. I scented you-”

 

“And then we fucked!” interrupted Bill. “My Alpha,” he said, swooning.

 

“Merlin, why do I love you so much?” he asked, kissing Bill soundly. He smacked him on the ass once, making Bill gasp, which opened his mouth to Remus’s tongue.

 

“What’s gotten into them?” asked Harry, rejoining Severus on the loveseat.

 

“Oh my God,” said Hermione under her breath.

 

“What?”

 

“No!” she exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

 

“Tell us what you know!”

 

“No it can’t be. I- I can’t be sure. I…”

 

“What, Hermione?!”

 

“Remus is extremely possessive right now,” she whispered. “And Bill, Bill seems a bit overly emotional, doesn’t he?”

 

Severus just sat there quietly nursing Catie. He could have told them the second Bill walked in that his scent had changed. Another weird inheritance that accompanied his own pregnancy was a magically enhanced sense of smell. Without a doubt, Bill… was pregnant.

 

Harry looked perplexed but Hermione had always been more perceptive.

 

“You know, don’t you? Severus?”

 

Hermione rushed over to sit next to Severus, pushing herself into a two person space, with Harry on the other side of his submissive. Harry growled.

 

“Oh hush you, I’ve no interest in your submissive's body, other than wanting to look like him. You look great by the way, mwa,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “Hold on to Catie’s toes if you can’t calm your bloodline,” she instructed Harry.

 

Harry growled, but did what she said. And it helped. It was amazing she wasn’t a bloodline, but they were very rare among muggle-borns unless they had a distant, extremely powerful magical ancestor. Also, she did tend to treat his dominance like a science experiment, reading up on it in textbooks and then learning practical knowledge in person. She probably would have been a submissive based on the way that she anticipated the needs of the room almost instinctually, but it wasn’t really instinct like bloodlines had; she was just always prepared for whatever life threw at her. It was a constant effort of her type A personality.

 

“I do believe that congratulations are in order,” said Severus. “Master, may we open some champagne?”

 

“But I can’t drink!” protested Bill.

 

“That didn’t stop anyone last time. Join the club, my friend,” replied Severus with a smirk.

 

Harry cracked open a bottle and poured a few glasses.

 

“To new beginnings for my old friends, to my best friends finally getting hitched, and to my future son in law’s bonding,” toasted Harry, raising his glass with a smile. “May we all be blessed with Lady Magic’s protection, and may we know nothing but health and happiness for the rest of our days! Blessed be it so, and blessed be our little angel, named for Lady Magic herself.”

 

Catie stretched, flailing one of her arms in the direction of the coffee table and releasing a pulse of magic. A huge streak of dark green ran through the granite where her hand almost hit. It was shaped like a lightning bolt.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and dug into her food. As if they could expect Harry and Severus’s daughter to be average.

__________________________________________________________________

 

After everyone had left and plans had been made to make more concrete plans for Sirius and Charlie’s bonding ceremony, Harry washed up the kitchen while Severus put Catie down to nap. Harry found him closing the door to the nursery.

 

“You look so sexy baby. I think I’m gonna have to keep you constantly pregnant so I get to enjoy these forever,” he said mashing and squeezing Severus’s ample bosom. “Who needs piercings when I can enjoy these, my sexy little submissive?”

 

Severus groaned in pleasure.

 

“Who needs collars and leashes when I have these to show everyone that you’re the mother of my children?”

 

Severus moaned, loving the _goodhumiliation_.

 

“Who needs others when I have you?”

 

Severus opened his eyes to smile at his Master. Harry closed the distance between them and kissed Severus soundly on the mouth.

 

“My eternal love.”

 

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all, folks! There will be a short epilogue posted soon, so if you’d like to see that, please subscribe to the series so you’ll get notified when that is put up. If you’d like to see a sequel, or a specific scene set in the past or future, please leave a comment below. I won’t be working on it immediately, but I will consider it for the future. Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos on this story! You are all wonderful people and I’m so happy I was able to share this with all of you! If you haven’t already, go check out the story that inspired this one, which is linked in the first chapter.
> 
> <3 CurlySupergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and find me on tumblr here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlysupergirl


End file.
